


Smoking Kills | Changlix

by TeddyYCatherine



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyYCatherine/pseuds/TeddyYCatherine
Summary: Lee Felix es un chico de 18 años de edad portador de una enfermedad. Lee MinHo, su hermano mayor, lo cuida desde que sus padres se fueron. Pero al no poder con toda esa responsabilidad por si solo, su amigo, Seo ChangBin, lo ayuda.OT8
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Cada día su vida se volvía más oscura. No había día que no llorara, sus pensamientos lo hacían mierda y el no poder liberarlos le hacían peor. Estaba harto de todo y todos, incluso de su hermano. Lo único que necesitaba era sus cigarrillos y un encendedor.

Se levanto de mala gana, con los ojos hinchados por lo de la noche anterior. Era hora de ir a la escuela, pero no se sentía bien como para ir, igual que todos los días. Se restregó con fuerza los ojos para luego soltar un largo suspiro. Las ganas de llorar habían vuelto. Alejo sus manos de su cara para mirar a la puerta la cual se abría lentamente. MinHo estaba entrando con una bandeja en las manos. Esta traía unas tostadas con huevo encima.

–¿Que mierda quieres? –Se agachó para agarrar una camisa cualquiera–

–Te traje desayuno –Con una sonrisa y una expresión de tristeza, MinHo acercó la bandeja a Felix. Este miró la bandeja para luego volver a su búsqueda de pantalones– Felix –Volvió a hablar el mayor– Debes comer

–¿Acaso te importa? –Sin importarle la presencia de MinHo, saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos la cual el mayor le arrebató de las manos– Devuélvemelos

–Sabes que no debes fumar –La expresión de tristeza de MinHo se transformó en una de enojo– Si sigues así, sabes a donde llegarás

–¡Ya déjame solo! –De un manotazo, boto la bandeja de la mano de MinHo– ¡Estoy harto de escuchar tus estupideces! –Caminó hacía el baño y cerro con un portazo–

MinHo quedó ahí, inmóvil y con unas enormes ganas de llorar. Fue a la cocina en busca de un paño o algo para limpiar la comida del suelo. Se sentía culpable cómo siempre, en su mente, todo lo que le pasaba a Felix era porque no era suficiente para cuidarlo y protegerlo.

~•~

ChangBin subía las escaleras de ese viejo edificio para llegar al quinto piso, el piso donde se encontraba el departamento de su amigo. Una vez cerca de la puerta, vio como el hermano de MinHo, Felix, salía del departamento cerrando con todas sus fuerzas la puerta. El menor miró a ChangBin con enojo.

–¿Que quieres? –Acomodó la mochila en su hombro–

–Vengo a cuidar a tu hermano –Sin expresión alguna, y sin interés, se acerco a la puerta y empezó a buscar las llaves en su bolso–

–Nadie te lo pidió –Felix empezó a caminar–

–Pero por lo menos lo cuido, no como tu –Una vez con las llaves en sus manos, se limitó a abrir la puerta–

–¿Disculpa? –El menor se dió vuelta ofendido–

Y sin decir más palabras, ChangBin entró al departamento dejando a Felix solo. Al escuchar los llantos del mayor, dejó sus cosas en el suelo y se acercó a el. MinHo estaba en el suelo de la habitación de Felix limpiando el suelo con un paño. El menor posó su mano en el hombro contrarió llamando la atención de MinHo.

–¿ChangBin? –Se puso de pie secando sus ojos– ¿Q-que haces aquí? Deberías estar con tu madre, sabes que no puede vivir sin ti –Soltó unas risitas y sonrió con total falsedad–

–Ven –Con sus manos, acercó la cabeza de MinHo a su hombro. Este lloró– Debes hablar con él –El mayor negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sollozar– Esto te esta haciendo mierda, debes hacer algo

–¿Que quieres que haga si es mi culpa? –MinHo, con sus puños, apretó con fuerza el abrigo del menor– No soy suficiente para él

–Quizás no seas suficiente, pero no en ámbitos emocionales, si no que en ámbitos laborales –Acarició la cabeza del más alto– Trabajar, cuidar, alimentar e intentar ayudar a Felix te tiene muy mal, déjame ayudarte –MinHo volvió a negar– MinHo, si sigues así, esto puede llegar a peor y quizás alguno de los dos se quede solo –Él mayor dejó de sollozar, levantó la cabeza y, aún con lagrimas en los ojos, asintió con la cabeza–

–Gracias –Se apartó del más bajo y empezó a secar sus mejillas–


	2. Chapter 2

–¡Felix! –El recién nombrado de mala gana se dió vuelta mirando a uno de sus amigos, el menor de todos, Yang JeongIn– ¿Cómo estas? –Dijo con una enorme sonrisa–

–Hola –Fue lo único que dijo para luego empezar a caminar más rápido–

–¡JeongIn, Felix! –El último que fue nombrado suspiró cansado. SeungMin apareció con JiSung por el lado contrario hacía donde caminaban–

–¿Ya le preguntaste? –Dijo JiSung al menor, el cual negó con la cabeza–

–¿Preguntarme qué? –Felix, con el ceño fruncido, miró a los dos menores y al mayor–

–Vamos a ir al cine, y queríamos saber si querías ir –Le contó JeongIn a Felix–

Felix siguió caminando mirando sus pies pensando en la respuesta. Estar con sus amigos, pasarla bien y divertirse, le parecía buena idea.

Justo cuando aceptó ir con los tres chicos al cine, la campana sonó anunciando el comienzo de clases. Sus tres amigos se fueron corriendo cada uno a su dirección dejándolo solo.

Una vez en su aula, vio a Hwang HyunJin leyendo en su escritorio. Arregló la mochila en su hombro y se acercó al lugar, y una vez ahí, golpeó la mesa. El mayor miró de reojo a Felix y volvió su vista al libro. Felix dejó su mochila en el suelo para que fuera más fácil agarrar el cuello de la camisa de su compañero.

–¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó calmado Hwang. La sangre de Lee ya estaba hirviendo–

–Estas en mi escritorio.

–¿Uh? –Miró a todos lados– No veo que dice tu nombre –Y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso–

–Escúchame bien pedazo de basura –Con su mano derecha agarró con fuerza el cuello de la camiseta contraria– Si no sales ahora de mi lugar, esa supuesta cara de príncipe encantador terminara siendo de una bestia.

–¿No has leído La Bella y La Bestia? Las apariencias no importan –HyunJin agarró su libro y golpeó la cara de Felix con este–

A causa del golpe, el menor soltó a Hwang. Todos se voltearon asustados, algunos se acercaron a Felix para ayudar a levantarse y una chica le llevó un pañuelo para limpiarle la sangre de nariz. Felix alejo la mano de esa pobre chica y se limpio con la manga de su chaqueta dejándola con un recorrido de su roja sangre.

–Ya verás hijo de pu... –Antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, la maestra se acerco a el y lo tomo del brazo empujándolo hacia la oficina del director–

Gruñó una vez la maestra lo soltó enfrente de la puerta. La señora le hizo señas para que golpeara la puerta y, de mala gana, golpeó la puerta marrón. El director salió y con el ceño fruncido dejó pasar al menor.

–Lee Felix, que agradable sorpresa volver a verlo en mi oficina –Dijo con total sarcasmo– ¿Que hiciste ahora? –Extendió su mano, la cual tenia un pañuelo para que Felix se limpiara la nariz–

–Fue culpa de HyunJin –Sin mirar al director, agarro el pañuelo y se limpió la nariz– El se pudo en mi escritorio, yo le pedí que se fuera de ahí y simplemente me golpeó –El ruido de los dedos del mayor sobre el escritorio solo podía significar una cosa: que contara toda la verdad. Lee suspiró– Yo lo amenacé y luego me golpeó con su libro.

–Lee, no puedes seguir golpeando a compañeros, si sigues así te tendré que echar de aquí –Suspiró–

–El me golpeó, yo no golpeé a nadie –Se defendió–

–Pero ya has golpeado a más de siete personas en este mes –Felix abrió la boca para volver a defenderse, pero es imposible defender lo indefendible entonces cerró la boca– Ya puedes retirarte.

Felix se levantó con brusquedad tirando la silla en la cuál estaba hacia atrás. El el director suspiró. El australiano caminaba a paso apresurado y de vez en cuando pasaba su mano por la nariz para revisar que no tuviera sangre.

Llegó al salón y sin antes llamar a la puerta, abrió esta con fuerza asustando a todos los que se encontraban adentro. La profesora empezó a regañarlo y, claramente, Felix la ignoró. Una vez en un escritorio, miró a HyunJin intentando matarlo con su mirada. Hwang lo vió un segundo para luego volver sus ojos a su libro el cuál estaba con un poco de sangre.

En toda la mañana y tarde Felix intentaba no golpear a HyunJin. Ese chico siempre lograba hacer que el día del australiano fuera más mierda.

~•~

–¿Aló? –MinHo dejó de limpiar los vidrios para contestar la llamada de su hermano– Mhm, ¿que vas a...? –ChangBin vió como su amigo alejaba el celular de su oreja para luego guardarlo en su bolsillo–

ChangBin se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba MinHo. Este, sin darse cuenta de que su pequeño amigo estaba a unos pocos metros de el, suspiró pesadamente y con fuerza agarro el diario con el cuál limpiaba los vidrios. ChangBin supo que eso lo hizo para evitar llorar. El mayor lo conocía como la palma de su mano. Lo primero que hace MinHo cuando quiere llorar es apretar con fuerza algo, luego, suspira muchas veces para después soltar las lagrimas. Eso fue exactamente lo que paso.

–MinHo –Llamó la atención de este–

–C-ChangBin –Y una de las cosas que pasa pero no tan seguido, es hacer como si nada paso. Eso lo hace solo con ChangBin– ¿Que haces? Dijiste que me ibas a ayudar y no te veo limpiando –Se volteó cuando sus mejillas ya estaban secas– ¿Ya terminaste en la cocina? –El menor lo miraba con seriedad sin soltar palabras– Puedes seguir con la habitación de Felix, si es que puedes claro –Cuando se dió cuenta que ChangBin se quedaría ahí hasta que contara lo que pasó se limitó a decir lo ultimo antes de darse vuelta hacia el vidrio– Te puedes ir si quieres, no hay problema

–MinHo

–Debes estar muy ocupado con la universidad –Echó más limpia vidrios en el diario para seguir limpiando lo que faltaba del vidrio–

–MinHo

–No quiero ser una molestia, mejor ve a estudiar –El puño del más bajo golpeó levemente el hombro de MinHo. La mirada de Seo, aun que era fría y sin emociones para las personas, para MinHo decían todo– Me dijo que quizás no volvería a casa en unas horas o días, estoy preocupado –Y ahí mismo, el ciclo de la tristeza volvió. Con su mano derecha apretó con fuerza su pantalón, suspiró unas tres veces en ese minuto de silencio. Miró a ChangBin a los ojos y eso lo hizo llorar. Su mirada mostraba odio, no para MinHo, si no para Felix.

–ChangBin, yo...

–Si esto sigue así, yo mismo hablaré con el


	3. Chapter 3

Ambos se miraron sin decir palabras, pero sus miradas decían todo. La mirada del más bajo solo mostraba odio, rabia y rencor, mientras que la mirada del mayor mostraba tristeza y miedo. Seo estaba a punto de darse media vuelta para ir directo a Felix y darle su merecido puñetazo en la cara y patada en la entrepierna, pero no lo hacía ya que su amigo no quería. Si pudiera, estaría dispuesto a buscarlo por toda Corea hasta encontrarlo y golpearle por todo el mal que le ha echo al mayor.

ChangBin suspiró agotado mientras revolvía sus cabellos con furia. MinHo solo lo miraba manteniéndose alerta por si a su amigo se le ocurría salir a buscar a su hermano.

–ChangBin, yo...

–Ni se te ocurra decir que es tu culpa

–Pero...

–MinHo, si sigues culpándote de todo, te vas a hacer mierda –Algunas veces, ChangBin en verdad quería golpear a MinHo por culparse de todo– No debes pensar solo en Felix, ese mocoso no te merece, no merece a nadie. Sí, quizás esta pasando por un mal momento, pero el también debería ayudarte en tu mal momento –Acarició el brazo contrarío– Si no le dices tu, le dire yo.

Un ruido un tanto bajo asusto a los dos chicos. Era una llamada de Chan para Seo. Este miró a Lee pidiéndole permiso con la mirada para contestar a lo que el mayor asintió.

–¿Aló? –Dijo mientras acercaba el aparato a su oreja–

–ChangBin, necesito tu ayuda –Se escuchaban unas risas de fondo–

–No puedo ahora, estoy con MinHo.

–De eso mismo te iba a hablar.

–¿Uh? –No entendía nada–

–Un amigo mío, JeongIn, trajo a Felix a mi casa, no se que hacer –ChangBin quedó boquiabierto, el mundo no podía ser tan pequeño como para que eso sucediera– ¿Hola?

–Ni se te ocurra cruzar palabra o mirada con ese niño, voy enseguida –Colgó la llamada y guardo el celular en su bolsillo– Tenemos un problema.

–¿Que pasó? –MinHo se asustó–

–Felix esta en mi casa con Chan y BonHwa.

~•~

Felix estaba sumergido en el sofá marrón mientras que todos su amigos y esos dos desconocidos jugaban a "La botellita". ¿En que consistía el juego? Fácil, tenían que dar vuelta tres veces la botella y las dos primeras personas que tocaban se debían besar, mientras que la tercera decidía cuantos segundos debía de ser el beso. Felix no pensaba jugar, no le gustaban los chicos, o al menos quería que fuera así.

–Veamos con quien te toca, JeongIn –Dijo burlón Woojin cuando la botella apunto al menor por primera vez. El mayor giro la botella la cual se detuvo en Chan–

–Ay no –Las mejillas de JeongIn se tornaron de un leve color carmesí y con sus manos intento ocultar su vergüenza–

–Última ronda –SeungMin agarró la botella y la giró con fuerza. Esta le apuntó a el– Veamos... diez segundos

Chan y JeongIn se miraron por unos segundos, estaban uno enfrente del otro por lo que tuvieron que apoyarse en la mesa para acercarse a sus rostros.

–Disfruta –Susurró Chan–

–¿Eh? –Sin aviso, el mayor posó su mano en la nuca contraria para acercar al menor a el y besarlo–

El beso fue tranquilo, pero de igual forma el menor estaba muriendo de vergüenza. Pasados los diez segundos, ambos se separaron, todos menos Felix rieron ya que JeongIn quedo inmóvil y boquiabierto. Cuando iban a voltear otra vez la botella, alguien llamo a la puerta. BonHwa fue a ver y sonrió al encontrarse con ChangBin y MinHo. Felix simplemente se puso furioso, ¿que hacía su hermano y ese enano inútil?

–Felix, nos vamos –Ordenó el más bajo–

Felix se quedo callado mirando a ChangBin. Aprovechó de analizarlo, no estaba nada mal para ser un estúpido que solo servia para putearlo. En ese mismo momento, se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de hacerlo jugar hasta poner besarlo y comprobar si podía utilizarlo para comprobar su sexualidad.

–Esta bien –Todos lo miraron asombrados, era como un milagro– Pero solo si juegan

–¿Vas a jugar? –Pregunto JiSung a lo que Lee menor asintió. Todos aplaudieron y gritaron–

–Felix, no –Era primera vez que MinHo decía "no"–

–Solo unos minutos –SeungMin suplicó, quería ver cómo su amigo se divertía por primera vez frente a el–

–Agh, esta bien –ChangBin se sentó al lado de Chan de mala gana seguido por MinHo–

Ya habían rotado unas tres veces la botella y nunca le tocaba a ChangBin y Felix. La primera vez fue Chan con BonHwa, fueron cuatro segundos pedidos por JiSung. La segunda vez fueron MinHo y JiSung por quince segundos ordenados por SeungMin. Y para finalizar, fueron SeungMin y JeongIn con veinte segundos dichos por Chan. El mencionado anterior mente frotó sus manos antes de darle vuelta a la botella. Esta apunto a Felix. La volvieron a girar, apuntó a ChangBin.

–Suficiente por hoy –ChangBin se iba a poner de pie, pero BonHwa se lo impidió agarrándolo con fuerza del brazo–

–Y los segundos serán dichos por... –Chan volvió a girar la botella la cual lo apuntó a el. Rió con malicia– Un minuto

–¿¡Qué!? –Seo se quería ir de ahí, no quería besar a ese mocoso– ¡Ni se te ocurra hace...! –No pudo terminar la frase ya que los labios del menor ya se encontraban encima de los suyos–

ChangBin intentó alejarlo en vano, ya que el más alto sujetaba su nuca con fuerza evitando que este se moviera. El beso no fue para nada suave, la lengua de Felix entró en la cavidad bucal del mayor sin permiso para explorar cada parte de esta. Todos quedaron anonadados y se les olvido contar el tiempo. No saben cuanto tiempo fue el beso, pero cuando Felix se apartó de Seo, las respiraciones de ambos estaban agitadas.

–¡Eres un...! ¡Agh! –Se puso de pie y agarro con su mayor fuerza los brazos de los Lee para empezar a caminar arrastrándolos hacia la salida–

Felix debía ser sincero, no estuvo nada mal, los labios contrarios eras suaves y su sabor era dulce. Debería besarlo más seguido.

También podría utilizarlo.


	4. Chapter 4

Sabía que lo que haría iba a ser malo, pero no le importaba nada de lo que hacía ahora, al fin al cabo, sabía como terminaría todo. Mientras caminaba junto a su hermano y el enano, agarró una cigarro y un encendedor que tenía guardados. Estaba en el proceso de encender el cigarro para echar un poco de humo cuando ChangBin tiró todo al suelo con su mano.

-¿Que mierda haces? -Felix se agachó para recoger el mechero-

-Estoy harto de tu actitud -Cuando Felix tenía la mano en el suelo, ChangBin puso su pie encima-

-¡ChangBin! -Lee mayor intentó alejarlo pero ChangBin no lo dejó-

-¡Ya deja de comportarte como un total imbécil y empieza a ayudar tu hermano! -El menor no levantaba la vista- ¡En serio MinHo necesita tu ayuda, puede que tu estes mal, pero no por eso debes maltratar a tu hermano!

-¡Tu que sabes! -Gritó Felix enojado-

-¡Se más que tu, pedazo de mierda! -Levantó su pie para que Felix se levantara- O ayudas a MinHo, o te haré la vida imposible.

-Dejemos las cosas claras -Felix agarró a ChangBin del cuello de su chaqueta y lo acercó a el- Mi vida ya es imposible con o sin ti.

-Felix -El mayor se acercó a su hermano, pero este se fue caminando antes de que pudiera estar a menos de un metro- ¿A donde vas?

-No te importa -Empezó a caminar más rápido, sus mejillas mojadas dejaban que el frío viento que corría las dejara heladas-

-¡Lee Felix! -El recién nombrado se detuvo, era la primera vez que escuchaba a su hermano gritar- Te juro que si no haces nada productivo, te voy a echar de casa.

-MinHo... -Lo llamó en un susurro, intentando que este dejará de hablar. No quería llorar más-

-Por favor, necesito que cooperes -Felix se dió vuelta para mirar a su hermano y al amigo de este-

~•~

ChangBin estaba dando su mayor esfuerzo para no golpear a Felix, quería darle su merecido por todo lo que le ha echo a su amigo. El problema era que no podía pegarle porque sabia que haría sufrir más a MinHo. Felix había dejado de llorar, o al menos se había dejado de escuchar su llanto. Seguía mirando al suelo como si quisiera evadir todo el problema que esta teniendo ahora.

-Felix, yo... -MinHo no pudo soltar ni una palabra más ya que el teléfono de Felix sonó-

-No puedo hablar ahora, JiSung -Se quedó callado un momento- No, no haré eso, y menos si no me das algo a cambio.

La sangre de ChangBin hervia, no se podía creer que en un momento tan importante este hablando, probablemente, de algo sin sentido e inútil. Se acercó al menor, lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta con la mano derecha y con la izquierda le pegó con puño cerrado con toda sus fuerzas, logrando así que Felix cayera al suelo bruscamente.

-¿¡Como mierda puedes estar hablando por teléfono en una situación así!? -Se puso encima del menor preparando el puño para volver a golpearlo, pero alguien agarró su muñeca evitando que se pueda mover, claramente era MinHo-

-¡ChangBin, ya es suficiente! -Soltó el brazo del más bajo y este se puso de pie para luego limpiar la tierra de sus rodillas-

Felix se sentó en el suelo y paso varias veces su mano por la nariz, le estaba sangrando. La mirada de este mostraba odio y rencor. MinHo agarró la manga de ChangBin y empezó a caminar dejando sólo a Felix. Decir que ChangBin estaba enojado quedaba corto, todo lo que Felix a echo en el día lo tiene pero que furioso. Lo peor de todo es que lo beso, al acordarse de eso le daban ganas de volver a golpear al pecoso.

-ChangBin, eso no era necesario -MinHo se detuvo cuando ya habían caminando unos diez minutos- Si te vuelve a ver, no dudará en golpearte con una silla.

-Y yo no dudare en tirarle una mesa -Sobó sus nudillos, le dolían mucho. Parece que golpeó muy fuerte a Felix-

Algunos se preguntan como alguien tan "antisocial", malhumorado y explosivo como ChangBin estaba con alguien tan tierno, preocupado y cuidadoso como MinHo. Es una pregunta la cual ChangBin no puede responder, pero si puede contar como sucedió esa amistad.

Eran unos niños, unos "bebés" cuando se conocieron. Con tan sólo 7 años de edad y 8, ChangBin y MinHo se vieron cada uno atrás de sus madres. La madre de ChangBin lo agarró con fuerza y lo puso enfrente de MinHo. Ni uno de los dos se acuerda de lo que pasó ese día, sólo saben que desde ese día las cosas se iban a poner un tanto difíciles. Pasaron los meses y estos dos se estaban acercando cada vez más. ChangBin recuerda perfectamente el primer día que vio a Felix, tenía 9 años y el tenía 10, había llegado de Australia, donde nació. Era el hijo del padre biológico de MinHo, pero no de la misma madre. Felix siempre era callado, lleno de heridas y moratones, ChangBin y MinHo sólo creían que era porque se tropesaba siempre, pero no era así. Tres años después de que Felix llegará, el padre de MinHo y Felix se había ido, dejándolos solos que su madre. Desde ese entonces, ChangBin pudo notar una diferencia en la actitud de los Lee, cada día se volvían más callado y MinHo se apartaba de ChangBin intentando no meterlo en problemas porque ya tenía suficientes problemas en casa como para tener más. Como ya se dijo anteriormente, Felix no era el hijo de la madre de MinHo, pero igualmente vivía con ellos. La señora odiaba a ese niño, no lo quería en su vida, no quería a un bastardo en su casa. Los golpes se hacían más frecuentes, tanto así que Felix ya se había acostumbrado a la edad de 10. A MinHo no le sucedía nada a menos de que intentará defender al pecoso, su madre lo amaba y, por petición de el, ella accedió a vivir con Felix, pero, aún que le robara para dejar en paz a Felix, no lograría nada. ChangBin le dio su primera charla diaria de como cuidarse, de como superar los problemas y de como vivir cuando tenían 15 y 16 años. Ese año, las cosas en casa de MinHo se ponían más y más feas. Los golpes dejaban de ser diariamente y empezaban a ser cada dos horas, y sólo por razones estúpidas. Felix había empezado a fumar a las 15 años, empezó con un cigarro a la semana, luego, fueron 2, y eso fue aumentando al punto de fumarse casi cinco cajetillas en una semana. Le diagnosticaron una enfermedad, una de la cual MinHo no quiere hablar. Unos días después de ese diagnóstico, la madre de MinHo murió. Desde entonces que MinHo cuida a su medio hermano.

Mientras toda esta historia pasaba, la vida de ChangBin era una mierda, no tan mala como la de Felix y MinHo, pero de que lo era, lo era. Todo empezó cuando lo descubrieron con un chico. ¿Qué tiene de malo que este con un chico? Bueno, para los padres de ChangBin no fue muy agradable ver a su único hijo besándose con un chico con tan sólo 6 años. El padre de ChangBin amenazó al pobre niño de que si volvía le contaría a sus padres lo que estaba haciendo. Pasaron los años y, con 9 años, los golpes llegaron. Empezaron de a poco, eran lo menos brusco posibles y muy lejanos del otro, pero cuando empezó a defenderse con palabras, se hicieron más frecuentes y bruscos. A los 16 años su madre murió, le parecía extraño que su padre no llorara ni mostrara ni una pizca de tristeza. Pasados unos pocos días de este trágico suceso, el padre de ChangBin confesó su alegría por la muerte de la mujer. Ese mismo día fue la primera vez en la que golpeó a su padre y la primera en la que le rompían un hueso. Para que sus huesos no fueran dañados otra vez, tuvo que ocultar que su padre lo hizo, y que hizo las siguientes heridas. ChangBin desahogaba su ira en las murallas y, de vez en cuando, en la gente que molestaba a su único amigo. Con 18 años, cuando se graduó, se fue a vivir con unos chicos que conoció por internet, Chan y BonHwa. Desde entonces que ya no tenía contacto con su padre.

Puede que sus vidas sean una mierda y, aún que Seo y Lee menor no se lo crean, los tres son fuertes. Si no lo fueran, no estarían vivos, ¿no?


	5. Chapter 5

Algunos dicen que uno es débil por no defenderse, por no tener fuerza de voluntad, mientras que ser fuerte es lo contrario. Pero, ¿quién puede calcular la fuerza de cada uno? La fuerza es subjetiva, cada quien tiene su propia idea de fuerte y débil, por lo que, si alguien que no se defiende es alguien débil para uno, esa persona se puede nombrar fuerte.

A simple vista, Felix y ChangBin parecen ser fuertes, en especial Felix. Mientras que MinHo se ve débil, muy débil. Pero todos son fuertes. Pero hasta los más fuertes se pueden ir debilitando, y ese era el caso de Felix. Cada día su vida se tornaba más y más oscura, tanto así que ese pensamiento rondaba su cabeza sin parar: "Estarían mejor sin mi". Todos se estaban alejando, nadie quería estar con el porque sabían que les causaría problemas, que los haría sufrir. Pero, ellos están haciendo eso, haciéndolo sufrir. Aún que diga que prefiere estar sólo, es mentira, nadie quiere estar sólo, o por lo menos no para siempre. Felix siente haber estado sólo siempre, desde el día que llegó a Corea todo se arruinó.

Aún seguía en el suelo, jugando con la tierra. Su nariz y boca estaban con un poco de sangre debido al golpe de ChangBin en su cara. Se sentía sólo, sentía que nadie se acercaría a el. Acercó sus piernas a su pecho y abrazó con fuerza estas. Las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar. Sollozaba sin parar, necesitaba un abrazo, no quería seguir sólo. Al sentir una mano posarse en su hombro, se dio vuelta bruscamente listo para atacar al desconocido, pero se detuvo al ver que no era un desconocido. JiSung lo miraba con preocupación.

-Felix, ¿qué pasó? -Se agachó y abrazó al de las pecas- ¿Por qué estás aquí sólo? ¿Dónde está tu hermano? ¿Por qué te sangra la nariz? -Empezó a acariciar los cabellos contrarios- Vamos a mi casa -Se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a Felix para ayudarlo a levantarlo-

Ambos caminaron en silencio con el brazo de JiSung rodeando a Felix. Este ya había dejado de llorar, se sentía más tranquilo, pero estaba cansado, muy cansado. El mayor se detuvo en frente de una enorme casa según Felix y JiSung abrió la puerta. El mayor ayudo a Felix a pasar. Le dijo que se quedara en la cocina mientras traía cosas para limpiarle la nariz y sanar una herida en su mejilla, la cual no la notó.

Para Felix, JiSung era como un ángel de la guarda, siempre estaba ahí para ayudarlo. Desde que tienen 15 años son amigos. Aún que no consiga nada a cambio, JiSung lo ayudaba en todo.

-Aquí está todo -Dijo entrando por la puerta para luego dejar las cosas en la mesa- Menos mal mis padres son doctores, tenemos de todo -Siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro-

Mientras JiSung sanaba la herida de Felix en su mejilla, Felix pensaba en como recompensar todo lo que ha echo por el. Lo miro de reojo, su sonrisa era la sonrisa perfecta.

-Listo -Dijo una vez colocó una gasa en la mejilla- Ahora, cuéntame que pasó -Posó su mano en la pierna contraria- Se que nunca me cuentas nada, se que quizás no me tengas confianza, pero necesito saber que sucede en tu vida, no quiero verte así -Felix dudo mucho en si contarle o no, luego pensó que si eso quería JiSung, quizás así le podría recompensar un poco- Felix, yo...

-No aguanto más -No lo dejo terminar- Necesito algo o alguien que me saque de esta oscuridad. No puedo seguir así, me siento sólo, abandonado -Lágrimas empezaron a salir- MinHo, mi hermano, se aleja de mi, ya no quiere saber nada de mi. Tu y los chicos estar artos de mi -Sorbeteo un poco su nariz- Mi vida no tiene sentido -JiSung no dudó en abrazarlo con fuerza- En verdad perdón por ser tan mierda.

-Ya ya, tranquilo -Felix correspondió en abrazo agarrando con fuerza la camiseta de JiSung-

Se quedaron ahí unos minutos hasta que el más alto de calmara. Ambos salieron al jardín de la casa de JiSung y se sentaron en el suelo haciendo nada, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Felix empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos una cajetilla de cigarros, pero no encontró. Bufó enojado y se acostó en el paso. Miro las estrellas, era primera vez después de años que se sentía calmado, y las estrellas y el hermoso cielo nocturno lograban hacerlo sentir más cómodo y tranquilo. JiSung se acostó a su lado para mirar las estrellas junto a él.

-Hermoso, ¿no? -Dijo JiSung sin hacer contacto visual con el menor-

-Sí -Felix suspiró-

Cerró los ojos y lentamente empezó a quedase dormido.

~•~

ChangBin cuidaba de la casa de MinHo mientras este dormía, debía esperar despierto hasta que Felix llegará para despertar a MinHo y que le de una larga charla. Camino al cuarto del mayor, y una vez en la puerta se apoyó en el marco de esta. Miro a MinHo, se veía tan calmado que no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Le alegraba ver a su amigo tranquilo y sin preocupaciones, lo hacía recordar esos buenos tiempos en los que se divertían. Busco en el bolsillo de su chaqueta su teléfono para ver la hora. Eran las 4:34 de la madrugada. Se dio media vuelta y entró en la cocina para hacerse un café. Sus ojos pesaban y le costaba mantenerse de pie, el sueño y el agotamiento le ganaban. Escuchó como el celular de su amigo anuncio un mensaje por lo que fue a revisar si era importante o no. Una vez con el aparato en su mano, reviso aquel mensaje el cual era de Felix.

"Dormiré con JiSung"

Y sería, nada más. Decidió ir a informarle a su amigo el mensaje del hermano de este, entonces lo despertó con amabilidad y delicadeza.

-MinHo -Lo movió de un lado a otro- MinHo, despierta

-¿Mmh? -Abrió su ojo derecho-

-Felix dormirá con un tal JiSung -Acarició el cabello del mayor- Eso, sigue durmiendo

-¿Quién es JiSung? -MinHo restriegó su cara en la almohada-

-Quizás un amigo de Felix

-¿En verdad crees que tiene amigos? - No sabe porque, pero esa pregunta le molestó-

-Todos tienen amigos, MinHo -Dicho eso, cruzó la puerta y volvió a la cocina-

Se sentía enojado. Obviamente gente como Felix tienen amigos, aún que lo duda un poco. ¿MinHo contará como un amigo de Felix? Lo más probable es que sí, ya que, normalmente, los amigos cuidan del otro sin recibir nada a cambio. Eso es lo que hace MinHo, ayuda a Felix aún que no reciba nada a cambio, y lo mismo hace el, ayuda a MinHo y aun que este no tenga nada para darle.

~•~

Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, de vez en cuando le caían otras lágrimas, pero ya no era llanto. JiSung estaba en la cocina preparando unos huevos para que Felix se alimentará, se le notaba que no comía hace mucho. Felix, mientras tanto, estaba dando vueltas por la gran casa del mayor. Es una casa hermosa, llena de decoraciones y de color, llena de vida. Se notaba que sus padres cuidaban muy bien de el y que se querían mucho. Agarró una que otra fotografía que habían por los muebles de los pasillos y habitaciones viendo lo feliz que era con sus padres. Le hubiese gustado eso, ser feliz, tener una familia. Dejó es su lugar la última fotografía que encontró y se adentró en la que aparentemente era el cuarto de su amigo. Se sorpendió al ver las cosas que tenía, estaba lleno de adornos y decoraciones hermosas, pero, lo que más le llamo la atención era la gran bandera de colores que se encontraba en la muralla. La bandera homosexual. ¿No que eso no era correcto? A Felix le enseñaron desde muy pequeño que la homosexualidad es mala, muy mala y que había que castigar a todo aquel que le atraía el mismo sexo. Todo este tema de ser homosexual o trans era algo que sucedía en la estupidez humana, según los padres del pecoso. Se asustó al sentir la mano de JiSung en su hombro.

-¿Sucede algo? -Preguntó preocupado-

-No, es sólo que... -Volvió su vista a la bandera-

-Oh, ¿eso? -Sonrió para luego entrar a su cuarto- ¿Te gusta? -No recibió respuesta del menor- Mis padres me la compraron.

-¿Tus papás? -Felix estaba sorprendido-

-Sí, tengo suerte de tener a mis padres.

-Pero... ¿no que esto está mal? -JiSung lo miró confundido- ¿No que esto es sólo parte de la estupidez humana y que no es real? Esto está mal, JiSung.

-Pues no es lo que parece que crees tu después de lo que pasó con el amigo de MinHo -Felix quería decir algo, pero no sabía que. Dentro suyo sabe que es verdad, pero no quiere admitirlo-

JiSung se sentó en la orilla de su cama y, golpeando esta levemente, invito a Felix a sentarse junto a él. Este se adentró a la habitación y le hizo caso al mayor.

-Felix, no puedo decir que entiendo tu situación, pero se lo que sucede -Felix lo miró confundido- Tu infancia quizás no fue de las mejores, y ahora la curiosidad y confusión te están matando -Bajó la mirada, dentro suyo sabía que eso era verdad- Tu tienes que tomarte las cosas con calma y no hacer cosas estúpidas.

-Yo no hago cosas estúpidas -El menor se enojó-

-Lo del amigo de MinHo me dice lo contrario -Ambos se miraron y el mayor sonrió-

Felix quería sonreír pero no podía, aún sentía presión en su pecho, aún se sentía ahogado. Se sentía débil.


	6. Chapter 6

JiSung se veía tan calmado durmiendo, a Felix le parecía algo extraño verlo dormir con una leve sonrisa en los labios. ¿Acaso eso era posible? El siempre que dormía era con sus mejillas húmedas o con la mandíbula apretada. Ya eran las seis y media de la madrugada y el aún no lograba dormir. Esa presión en el pecho no le permitía conciliar el sueño. Se movía de un lado a otro sin abrir los ojos, se quedaba quieto por unos minutos y demás, pero no podía soñar. Agarró la almohada que tenía atrás de su cabeza y se tapó la cara con esta. Suspiró pesadamente, quería dormir, necesitaba dormir, sus ojo le pesaban y su cuerpo también. Se puso de pie y agarró la almohada para luego ir al baño abrazada a esta. Se miró al espejo, sus ojeras eran enormes y aún tenía una herida en la mejilla. Tocó esta con delicadeza, pero aún así le dolió y soltó un quejido. Volvió a suspirar, ChangBin era más fuerte de lo que se veía.

Decidió salir unos minutos al jardín de JiSung y sentarse en la orilla de las baldosas que separan el pasto de la casa. Cuando abrió la puerta el frío lo golpeó logrando que empezará a temblar levemente, pero no le importó y se sentó. El aire fresco lo calmó un poco más, esa presión en el pecho se estaba yendo de a poco. Había llovido hace una hora por lo que el aire se sentía más fresco de lo normal y el pasto estaba mojado. La humedad del aire, el frío de la madrugada y la leve claridad del cielo era lo que encantaba a Felix desde niño.

Estaba tan metido en su mundo que se olvidó completamente que estaba en casa ajena y empezó a soltar una que otra rima. Simplemente las frases salían de su boca logrando así crear una canción. Siguió así por unos minutos, estaba disfrutando el momento.

-¿Felix? -Escucho la voz de su amigo la cual estaba ronca, se notaba que acaba de despertar- ¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó entre un bostezo-

-Oh -Aclaró su garganta- Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

Felix se volteó y se dio cuenta que el cielo estaba mucho más claro que antes. Agarró su celular y este marcaba las 7:57 A.M. Notó como su amigo temblaba de frío por lo que se paró y cerró la puerta. Ambos caminaron a la cocina para hacerse un café y algo para comer. Era sábado por lo que no tenían prisa. JiSung no dejaba de preguntarle a Felix si quería algo más o si necesitaba ayuda en algo, estaba pendiente de el todo el tiempo. Lo estaba cuidando. Eso ponía feliz a Felix, muy feliz. Sentir que tiene un amigo con el que puede confiar lo hace sentir seguro y feliz.

Es sorprendente como cosas tan pequeñas pueden hacer a la gente tan feliz. A Felix le hacía sumamente feliz saber que JiSung era su amigo, que tenía alguien a su lado. Alguien como el no debería de tener amigos (o al menos eso dice la sociedad), pero JiSung lo es, JiSung es el amigo de un "chico problema".

Habían pasado las horas y ya eran las tres de la tarde, era hora de almorzar. Felix quería irse para no ser una molestia para JiSung, pero este insistió en que se quedara. Pasaron unos minutos así, pero la opción ganadora fue la de Felix. Antes de irse, JiSung lo obligó a darse una ducha. Felix le hizo caso y luego se fue.

Las calles estaban mojadas ya que habían caído algunas gotas antes de que saliera de la casa ajena. El aire era fresco y húmedo, hacia algo de frío pero era agradable. Su edificio quedaba algo lejos de donde estaban por lo que tuvo que ir en el transporte público. Una vez que llegó a su departamento, metió las llaves al cerrojo de la puerta, pero no pudo abrir esta ya que alguien lo hizo por el. Levantó la vista encontrándose con un Seo ChangBin enojado. Este lo tomo del cuello de su abrigo y lo entró a la fuerza tirando al menor al suelo. Felix no cayó con tanta fuerza, pero igualmente le dolió el golpe que recibió en la rodilla por la caída.

-Lee Felix -Empezó a hablar el más bajo- ¿Tu crees que estas son horas de llegar?

-Llegue temprano, son las tres y media -Al decir eso, Felix pudo notar como el enojo de ChangBin aumentó-

-No me refiero a eso, pedazo de mierda -Felix se puso de pie y camino a su habitación cojeando un poco-

-Felix -El recién nombrado miró a su hermano- Gracias a Dios estas bien -MinHo empezó a llorar-

-Hola, MinHo -Y dicho eso, entró a su cuarto cerrando la puerta-

Una vez que la puerta estaba cerrada, se apoyó en esta y empezó a llorar. Puso sus manos en su cabeza y se dejó caer al suelo. Su rodilla dolía, pero el pecho aún más.

~•~

ChangBin se acercó a MinHo y lo abrazó. El mayor empezó a perder el equilibrio, entonces ChangBin se agachó lentamente junto a MinHo sosteniendo a este para que no cayera. Acarició su espalda para calmar a su amigo. Seo estaba furioso, pero no quería hacer nada ya que su amigo no se encontraba bien.

Cuando MinHo se calmó, se puso de pie y fue en busca de un vaso de agua para el. Su amigo se encontraba aún en el suelo, respirando con dificultad por los hipidos que le daban de vez en cuando. Le entregó el vaso al mayor y se sentó enfrente de el.

-ChangBin -Lo llamó al dejar el vaso a un lado- Necesito que intentes llevarte un poco mejor con Felix.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Lo que dije, quizás Felix me haga mal, pero me hace peor saber que mi mejor amigo y el único familiar que me queda se lleven tan mal, que se odien de esta manera.

-MinHo, sabes que eso es imposible, yo...

-Tu mismo me has dicho que nada es imposible -La mirada de MinHo era sería, hablaba con seguridad- ChangBin, necesito que se lleven mejor.

-Esta bien, lo intentaré -Una sonrisa se formó en los labios contrarios- Pero si sucede algo extremadamente malo, no dudare en golpearlo otra vez.

-Gracias ChangBin, no se que haría sin ti -Se acercó y lo abrazó-

No sabía cómo, pero tenía que mejorar esa relación con ese tóxico chico. Obviamente que si MinHo quiere que sea algo más cercano a Felix significa que quiere que cambie aún que sea un poco la actitud de este. Pensó en millones de ideas y opciones de como hacer una relación mala a una no tan mala.

Lo primero que debería de hacer sería disculparse, ¿no? La cosa es: como uno se disculpa cuando hizo algo correcto. Se acercó a la puerta del menor y, dudando más de diez veces, llamó a la puerta. Pasaron unos segundos cuando un Felix con ceño fruncido y ojos rojos abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres? -Dejó la puerta semi abierta dejando ver sólo su cabeza-

-Felix... -Miró a su amigo el cual ya estaba de pie. ¿En verdad estaba haciendo eso?- Yo... Lo siento -Se notaba que Felix estaba confundido- Hagamos las pases, ¿ok?


	7. Chapter 7

La cara de confusión de Felix era más que notoria. ChangBin aún no se podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Odiaba tener que mantener una conversación con ese niño, pero debía hacerlo para la felicidad de su amigo. Pasados unos segundos de silencio, Felix abrió la puerta de par en par y se apoyó en el marco de esta. Estaba prestándole total atención al mayor.

-Quizás me odias, a mí no me caes de maravilla -La mirada de seriedad entre los dos hacía el momento aún más incómodo y/o extraño- Por el bien de tu único familiar debemos de por lo menos intentar no odiarnos -Extendió su mano- No golpes, no gritos, no insultos, ¿trato? -Se notaba que Felix dudó, y mucho. Pero, finalmente, estrechó su mano-

-Está bien -El menor miró a su hermano, este sonreía levemente-

El silencio volvió. Ahí estaban los tres haciendo nada, mirándose entre ellos. Ese momento no duró mucho ya que el teléfono de ChangBin sonó. Agarró su aparato, era una llamada de BonHwa.

-¿Aló? -Dijo mientras acercaba el teléfono a su oreja-

-¿Hola, ChangBin?

-¿Sucede algo?

-Lo que pasa es que está un amigo de Felix aquí -ChangBin apretó con sus dedos el puente de su nariz- Está buscando a Felix -Miró al recién nombrado-

-Voy en seguida - Al escuchar un "Mhm" de respuesta, colgó la llamada-

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó MinHo preocupado-

-Felix, vendrás conmigo, hay un amigo tuyo en mi casa -Tomó el brazo de Felix- MinHo, tienes que descansar, te quedarás aquí -Este asintió-

Caminó a paso apresurado casi arrastrando a Felix con él. Ya iban dos veces que lo llamaban sus compañeros de departamento para decirle algo de Felix. ¿Qué sería ahora? Sí, quizás dos veces es prácticamente nada, pero, para alguien a quien no le agrada nada de una persona, que lo llamen por algo de esa persona, no es muy grato. El recorrido fue silencioso. ChangBin no quería intercambiar palabra con el pecoso, pero sabía que debía hacerlo para establecer una mejor relación y hacer feliz a su amigo. De vez en cuando miraba a Felix para intentar decirle algo, pero como este sólo miraba su alrededor, no sabía qué palabras soltar.

Una vez en su departamento, metió las llaves al cerrojo y abrió la puerta de un golpe. Chan y BonHwa se dieron vuelta asustados y, lentamente, un chico volteó su cabeza. Aquel chico al ver a Felix sonrió y se acercó a él.

-Hola Felix, ¿estás mejor? ¿No ha pasado nada? Nunca me diste tu dirección en caso de emergencia -El chico desconocido posó su mano en el hombro de Lee- Me preocupé mucho.

-Lo siento -ChangBin estaba sorprendido, Felix dice unas dos veces lo siento al año, y ni siquiera es a él o a su hermano-

-Está bien, lo importante es que estás bien y nada ha pasado -El chico miró a ChangBin- Un gusto, mi nombre es Han JiSung, ¿eres amigo de Felix? -Preguntó con una sonrisa. A ChangBin le dieron ganas de reír al escuchar a ese tal JiSung cuando dijo eso, pero es aguantó-

-No, solo soy el amigo de su hermano -Miró a Chan y WooJin, estos estaban sonriendo- Felix, veté a tu casa, yo me quedaré aquí.

-Tú no me mandas -Felix lo miró con su típica mirada de asesino-

-O te vas o te vas, no hay más opciones -El menor rodó los ojos y se fue con JiSung siguiéndolo-

ChangBin suspiró agotado, necesitaba dormir. Bostezó, en verdad estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir de pie. Se sentó en el sillón seguido de Chan y BonHwa los cuales aun sonreían. ChangBin miró a los dos, ¿qué les sucedía?. No quería emitir comentarios sobre eso, pero cuando empezaron a hablar como si ék no estuviera, no pudo evitar empezar a ser parte de la conversación al escuchar a MinHo en esta. Estaban hablando sobre como podría ser capaz de soportar a Felix.

-ChangBin, tú lo conoces bien, ¿cómo puede con todo eso? -Le preguntó Chan-

-No lo sé, siempre ha sido así. Siempre pone a los demás antes que él -ChangBin se puso de pie- Como sea, sera mejor que me vaya al trabajo.

-Ok, adiós -Dijo BonHwa-

-Tu también debes trabajar -Le dijo Chan-

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, BonHwa -Esta vez habló ChangBin- Tu también debes pagar este departamento.

~•~

Felix caminaba rápido, casi trotando. JiSung no le decía nada, pero en su mirada se notaba preocupación. Felix le quería contar sobre su enojo, pero ni él sabía por qué se sentía así. Caminaban sin dirección, solo seguían la vereda.

Felix se puso a pensar en qué era lo que le molestaba. Quizás era la actitud de ChangBin, o también podría ser lo molesto que era que ChangBin estuviera siempre pegado a él criticándolo, o la forma en la que le grita. ¡Claro! El problema era ChangBin. No dejaba de pensar en él, lo encontraba una persona molesta. Pero, sin importar cuanto lo moleste, tiene que utilizarlo. Necesita utilizarlo para definir su sexualidad, para sacarse el peso de saber si es gay o no. Claramente, Felix no quiere ser gay, le gustaría descubrirlo con una chica, pero todas las chicas se alejan de él, no por feo, pero sí por la cara de odiar a todos y sus heridas por las peleas en las que se mete a diario.

Si Felix fuera gay, se sentiría horrible e intentaría ganar dinero para ir a un psicólogo y le saque esa estupidez de la cabeza. No puede ser gay, eso no está bien, es lo peor que alguien puede ser. Alguien gay es alguien estúpido, alguien que no piensa bien.

-¿Felix? -Escuchó la voz de su amigo, ¿seguía ahí?- ¿Estás bien? -Felix asintió secando las lágrimas de las cuales no se había dado cuenta-

Felix se quedó mirando a su amigo. Claro, los gays no están tan mal, su amigo es gay y es normal. ¿Por qué tiene ese pensamiento? Debería de cambiarlo, JiSung es gay y aparentemente no se puede quitar.

-Estoy bien -Miró a su alrededor- ¿Dónde estamos? -No lo quería decir, pero sabía perfectamente que estaba perdido-

-Muy lejos de casa -JiSung se cruzó de brazos- ¿Quieres volver o aún necesitas caminar para pensar en cosas que te hacen daño?

-No tengo pensamientos que me hacen daño -Felix miró a otro lado-

-Aparentemente sí te hacen daño, si no, no estarías llorando y no hubieses desviado tu mirada -Lee miró a Han-

-¿Cómo...?

-Quiero estudiar psicología, he investigado y me he entrado a algunas clases -JiSung sonrió y se acercó a Felix- No seas terco, di cómo te sientes y deja de ocultar tus llantos

-No.

-Felix, te hace mal.

-No entiendes.

-No entiendo porque no me dejas entender.

-No te dejo entender porque no quiero que llores por mí.

-¡Claramente lloraría por ti! Eres mi amigo y me preocupo por ti.

-Y tú me preocupas a mí y no quiero que llores.

-Lloro más por lo que no me cuentas que por lo que me cuentas. Siento que me ocultas cosas y eso me hace llorar -Los ojos de JiSung se empezaron a cristalizar- Felix, quiero ayudarte, pero no puedo hacer nada si no me dejas.

-JiSung, yo... -No sabía qué decir, era primera vez que tenía que consolar a alguien- No... no llores, hem... -Miró a su alrededor y cuando volvió su vista a Han, este tenia como ríos en sus mejillas- Ay... em... tranquilo -Puso su mano en su cabello y acarició este- Perdón, por favor no llores más -Los hipidos no tardaron en llegar- JiSung, perdón, te contare todo de ahora en adelante, pero primero deja de llorar que no se que hacer y me desespero -Abrazó a JiSung- Perdón

-Está bien -Sorbo su nariz y seco sus mejillas- ¿Vamos a casa? -Felix no quería, pero asistió de igual forma-

-¿Sabes cómo llegar?

-Sip, vi el camino

Y así fue como ambos tomaron rumbo a sus hogares con las mejillas mojadas


	8. Chapter 8

Caminaron aproximadamente una media hora hasta que llegaron al punto en el que tenían caminos distintos. Se acercaron para darse un abrazo de despedida, pero escucharon a alguien gritar el nombre de JiSung. Ambos se dieron vuelta, JiSung se alegró pero Felix se sorprendió. Hwang HyunJin estaba al otro lado de la calle. Este miró a ambos lados y corrió hacia donde estaban.

-Hola, JiSung -Levantó la mano y JiSung le dio los cinco-

-¡HyunJin! -Han sonreía de oreja a oreja- Felix, el es... -Se quedó callado al ver la mirada que tenía Felix hacía HyunJin, se podría decir que lo intentaba matar con la mirada- Es... es HyunJin.

Un silencio incomodo era lo único que se sentía en ese momento. Felix solo quería agarrar el cuello de Hwang y golpear esa cara de principe encantador. HyunJin solo lo miraba con seriedad. Ni uno de los tres soltaba palabra. La tensión ente los dos era notoria, ni uno soportaba al otro.

-¿Que haces con este bruto? -Preguntó a JiSung como si Felix no estuviera-

-Es mi amigo -HyunJin soltó una carcajada- ¿Que?

-Nadie es amigo de este idiota, ¿quien querría estar con alguien que se comporta como un animal?

-Te puedo escuchar, imbécil -La sangre de Lee hervia-

-Lo se, por algo lo dije -Con su dedo índice golpeo levemente la frente de Felix- Vámonos JiSung, no puedes estar con este simio -Y eso fue lo que faltaba para que Felix le golpeara la cara a HyunJin-

-¡Felix! -JiSung los separó- ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! -HyunJin volvió la mirada a Felix una vez que limpió la sangre de su boca. JiSung miró al Hwang- Ni se te ocurra golpearlo.

-Se lo merece, JiSung, muévete -Se acercó, pero el brazo de JiSung no le dejo avanzar más-

-¡HyunJin, por favor! -Con todas sus fuerzas, intentó separar al pecoso con el más alto- ¡Felix! -Cuando logró empujar a HyunJin, abrazo a Lee- Felix, por favor detente -Empezó a llorar-

Felix lo miró y luego a Hwang. Pensó unos segundos y luego asintió con la cabeza. JiSung lo dejó de abrazar y se acercó a HyunJin. Empezó a hablar en susurro con este. Felix se sentó en la orilla de la vereda y empezó a mirar su alrededor, el lugar era bonito y el aire fresco lo calmaba un poco. Cerró sus ojos y respiró lentamente. Cuando ya estaba más calmado, se puso de pie y, mientras limpiaba su pantalón, miró a su amigo. Aparentemente ya habían dejado de hablar ya que HyunJin se estaba yendo. JiSung suspiró y se acercó a Felix.

-Vamos -JiSung parecía molesto-

-JiSung, yo...

-Adiós -JiSung empezó a caminar al lado contrario al que tenía que ir Felix-

Felix se quedó mirándolo mientras se iba. Cuando ya estaba lejos, se dejó caer al suelo, no se podía su propio cuerpo. Su pecho dolía y sentía un nudo en la garganta. Le empezó a costar respirar por lo que agarró con fuerza su camiseta como si eso pudiera ayudarlo. Las lagrimas llegaron junto a los hipidos, la gente lo miraba pero seguían de largo.

Tanto tiempo buscando a alguien, casi dos décadas de sufrimiento, toda una vida de llantos y vacíos volvían sin JiSung. Su primer amigo, su verdadero amigo lo dejó en la calle, sólo y llorando. No se podía sentir peor. Se sentía una basura, escoria, inútil, inservible y demás. Lo único que quería era desaparecer, después de todo a nadie le interesaba su bienestar. Se pusó de pie con dificultad y empezó a caminar hacia la estación de metro más cercana.

Después de una larga caminata llena de sufrimiento y dolor, llegó a su destino. La gente caminaba de un lado a otro, había mucha gente, tanta que la ansiedad social llegó y su respiración se empezó a agitar. Miró las vías, no se escuchaba ni un tren de metro cerca, volvió a sostener su camiseta con fuerza. ¿Sería esa una buena idea? Miró a su alrededor, nadie le ponía atención. Había un chico tocando el violín, la melodía era bastante hermosa. Cerró los ojos para escuchar un tiempo los compases de la canción, simplemente hermosa. Suspiró pesadamente y, aún con los ojos cerrados, empezó a caminar hacia adelante. Chocaba con alguna que otra persona las cuáles lo insultaban. Siguió caminando sin importarle la gente, su caminata era lenta y tranquila. Abrió los ojos justo en el momento en el que cayó a la vías, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo mareo y todo le daba vueltas. Escuchaba gritos pero no lograba entender lo que decían. Poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos involuntariamente, no podía mantenerlos abiertos, le dolía. Un grito de ayuda fue lo último que escuchó.

~•~

ChangBin estaba tranquilo en su departamento con BonHwa y Chan. Los más grandes estaban más pegados de lo normal, pero ChangBin no le tomó mucha importancia. Al escuchar el ruido del horno, BonHwa se pusó de pie y camino a la cocina. Aparentemente el brownie estaba listo. Chan y ChangBin se pararon del sofá y empezaron a caminar hacia la cocina. El menor de los tres se detuvo al escuchar su celular sonar. Se dio media vuelta e intento encontrar su teléfono, no le tomó importancia cuando dejó de sonar, pero cuando no paraban de llamar se empezó a preocupar. Lo busco con desesperación, tanto así que llamo la atención de sus mayores.

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó BonHwa preocupado-

-Mi teléfono, lo necesito -Movió todas las almohadas del sofá dejándolas en el suelo- No dejan de llamarme, debe ser algo importan... ¡Ajá! -Una vez con su móvil en la mano, vió quien lo llamaba. Su preocupación aumento al ver que todas las llamadas eran de MinHo. Lo llamó de vuelta-

-¡ChangBin! -La voz de MinHo demostraba claramente que lloraba, que estaba destrozado- Gracias a Dios.

-¿MinHo, que pasó? ¿Estás bien?

-Felix, el... el... -La voz de MinHo se quebró y su llanto era desgarrador-

-¿Qué pasó, MinHo? -Se empezó a asustar- ¿Dónde estás?

-E-en el hospital -ChangBin quedó en shock por unos segundos-

-Voy enseguida -Colgó la llamada y se fue corriendo sin sus pertenencias-

Corrió lo más rápido que podía, tenía que llegar rápido al hospital. Estaba asustado... no, aterrado, cualquier cosa que le haya pasado a Felix podría afectar a la salud mental de MinHo. Le aterraba lo que podría hacer su amigo. Corrió por unos diez minutos aproximadamente hasta que llegó al hospital. Le pregunto a una enfermera donde se encontraba Lee Felix y Lee MinHo. Cubículo 21, ahí estaban. Corrió por los pasillos buscando el cubículo, chocando con todos sin importarle si los lastimaba o no. Cuando encontró el cubículo, y antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, unas enfermeras abrieron esta para salir corriendo con una camilla con una persona ahí. Miró dentro de la habitación y, cuando vio a MinHo, analizó el momento. En la camilla iba Felix.


	9. Chapter 9

Estaba parado a la mitad de la puerta mirando el pasillo por el cual se habían ido las enfermeras con la camilla de Felix. No sabía porque, pero, le dolía el pecho. Sentía unas ganas de llorar terrible. Se dio vuelta y, al ver a MinHo llorando descontroladamente y respirando con dificultad, se aguanto el llanto y se acercó a él. Lo abrazó y acarició su espalda, MinHo no dejaba de llorar y los hipidos le impedían respirar correctamente. Al escuchar a su amigo llorando y viéndolo tan destrozado, no pudo evitar empezar a llorar. Se quedaron ahí, llorando, sintiéndose horrible, destrozados. Perdieron la noción del tiempo cuando entró una doctora con papeles en la mano. MinHo se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo sin importarle el hecho de que botó a Seo. Se quedó sentado en el suelo limpiando sus lágrimas e intentando escuchar la conversación. Su cerebro sólo lograba entender unas palabras ya que no dejaba de pensar en Felix, no dejaba de ver esa imagen de él en la camilla. Pudo comprender sólo las palabras "Riesgo", "Vida" y "Paciente". Intentó ponerse de pie, pero se mareo y cayó al suelo. MinHo lo miró y se acercó a él. La doctora seguía hablando pero ChangBin no escuchaba. Su cabeza dolía y su respiración era irregular. Pero, al sentir los brazos de Lee a su alrededor, pudo calmarse un poco. Una vez calmado, pudo escuchar bien todo.

-¿Podemos ir a verlo en algún momento? -Preguntó MinHo-

-Por el momento no, pero, una vez su esté en la zona de cuidado intensivo, sólo puede ir uno a la vez -Lee asintió-

-Muchas gracias -La doctora se fue después de hacer una pequeña reverencia-

En ni un momento de esa pequeña conversación MinHo se alejó de ChangBin. Era la primera vez en años que Lee era el que consolaba, por lo que la situación era muy extraña para ChangBin. Hace mucho que no sentía la calidez de un abrazo, un abrazo lleno de comprensión, cariño y seguro. Eso, en efecto, lo hizo sentirse mejor, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en Felix. ¿Qué la habrá pasado? Quería preguntarle a su mayor, pero no podía formular palabras. Por alguna razón, cada vez que intentaba hablar, no podía evitar las ganas de llorar. Sus mejillas mojadas y sus ojos rojos no los dejaban descansar. Esperaron y esperaron, pero nadie llegó a darles información de Felix. En un momento los echaron del cubículo y tuvieron que ir a la sala de espera. MinHo no podía mantenerse quieto. O movía la pierna o daba vueltas por el lugar, mientras que ChangBin sólo quería estar quieto e intentar dormir. Lo único que quería era dormir y no despertar. Necesitaba ver a Felix, no sabía porque pero, estaba ansioso por saber que sucede con él. No entendía porque le importaba tanto alguien como él. Cada vez que algún doctor o doctora pasaba por el pasillo, ambos miraban esperando a que hablarán sobre Felix, pero nada. Después de una hora aproximadamente, la misma señora volvió a hablar con MinHo, o al menos eso supuso ChangBin ya que no dejaba de mirar el suelo. Sintió la mano del mayor en si hombro y, al escuchar su voz diciendo que volvería en un rato más, asintió. Se quedó sólo.

Sus pensamientos devoraban su cabeza, no dejaba de pensar en que podría haber hecho algo por él, podría haber evitado que esto pasara. Quizás si hubiese sido mejor persona, más empático... más humano con él, esto nunca hubiese pasado. De a poco su culpa lo consumió y, lamentablemente, ahora se sentía el mayor responsable de este accidente ya que podría haber sido mejor con Felix. Se sentía el ser humano menos humano del planeta tierra, no logró ponerse en el lugar de Felix y darse cuenta de lo mal que lo pasaba, no logró ser empático con él. Lo trató como cualquier cosa menos como humano... menos como se lo merecía. Al principio sentía que Felix no se merecía un trato digno ya que no trataba a los demás de esa forma, pero, todos merecen ser tratados con respeto, ¿no? ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de tratar tan mal a alguien para que decidiera tirarse a las vías del metro? ¿Cuánto dolor había contenido dentro de él para que encontrara esta la mejor salida? Felix, después de todo, aún era humano.

~•~

Lee MinHo seguía a la doctora. Pasaron por muchos pasillos distintos hasta llegar a una gran puerta con letras grandes y rojas que decían "Prohibido el paso. Cuidado intensivo". Abrieron la puerta y caminaron hacía la habitación de Felix. 56, su habitación es la 56. Eso se le quedó en la cabeza, nunca de le olvidaría. La doctora abrió la puerta, y una vez adentro, lo dejó sólo. Las paredes eran blancas como todas las de los hospitales. Vio la camilla y a Felix en esta. Su cabeza estaba con vendas y estaba con suero inyectado en su mano, una máquina marcaba el latir de su corazón. Las vendas estaban teñidas de un leve color rojo. Se acercó a la camilla con un gran dolor de pecho la cuál se volvía más fuerte con cada paso que daba. Al estar al lado de su hermano, las lágrimas salieron, acarició la mejilla de este y de apoco se empezó a agachar para verlo de más cerca. Su respiración era calmada, era como verlo dormir. Intentó meterse en la cabeza que estaba bien, que sólo estaba durmiendo. Lo que más dolía era saber que no era así. No se encontraba bien, su vida se encontraba en peligro. Todo era su culpa. No pudo cuidarlo como correspondía y ahora está sufriendo. Se sentía inútil y el peor hermano de la vida, ¿Cómo era posible no poder cuidar a un hermano? Todo se estaba cayendo en pedazos en su vida, y todo porque no pudo hacerse cargo del único familiar que tiene.

Ya era hora de irse y, entre lágrimas, beso la mejilla de Felix. Antes de salir de la habitación, se quedó mirando unos segundos el latir de su corazón de la máquina, no había nada fuera de lo común. Cerró la puerta atrás suyo y, con la mano en su nariz para limpiarla y la mirada en el suelo, camino hacia la sala de espera. ChangBin seguía ahí, con la mirada perdida. Se acercó a él, puso su mano en su hombro, pero este no reaccionó. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, nunca lo había visto así, tan destrozado. MinHo sabía que a ChangBin le importaba Felix aún que diga que no lo soporta. Se sentó al lado de su amigo y lo abrazó.

-Vámonos, ¿Ok? Otro día volveremos.

-Ok -La voz de Seo sonaba apagada-

Ya era bastante tarde, el sol ya no estaba y la luz de la luna iluminaba levemente las zonas sin luz artificial. Hacía mucho frío y ni uno de los dos estaba lo suficientemente abrigado para no pasarla mal con esto. Ambos temblaban levemente mientras caminaban al departamento de MinHo. ChangBin dijo que se quedaría con él hasta que Felix volviera a casa... si es que volvía. Una vez en el departamento, ambos se fueron a dormir, a intentar dormir. MinHo no hacía nada más que llorar en silencio, no quería preocupar a su amigo. No pudo dormir toda la noche, ni la siguiente a esta. Se quedaba dormido unos minutos en el día. Sus ojos siempre estaban hinchados y rojos. Nunca lloraba en público, se aguantaba hasta llegar al edificio departamental en donde, al cerrar la puerta, se dejaba caer al piso. A veces, cuando se encontraba con ChangBin, ambos lloraban abrazados el uno al otro. Claramente al tercer día el amigo de Felix, JiSung llegó preocupado preguntando que había pasado con Felix. MinHo le contó y le pidió por favor que no le contará a nadie, que el con ChangBin lo harían. Y, tal como dijeron, al día siguiente fueron a la escuela de Felix y le explicaron la situación al director. Ahora que todos sabían, JiSung era como la paloma mensajera de toda la escuela. Le pedían a MinHo a través de la voz de Han si podían ir a ver a Felix, a lo que MinHo siempre respondía con un no, no dejaría que se hagan pasar por buenas personas con su hermano. Pasaba unas tres veces a ver a Felix al hospital, nada cambiaba. De vez en cuando iba con JiSung y/o ChangBin y estos pasaban a verlo. Cuando estaba solo en casa, se sentía más solo de lo normal. Puede que Felix le hablara poco y, la mayoría de veces, le gritara enojado, pero eso no quita el hecho de que la casa se sentía vacía sin él. Aún que sea una persona denominada "insoportable" por la sociedad, su ser hacía mucha falta. Una persona menos en un hogar es, prácticamente, un espacio irreemplazable, un espacio imposible de llenar con alguien o algo más. Ese lugar solo podrá ser llenado con esa persona en específico, nada ni nadie logrará sustituirlo con tanta facilidad, deberían de pasar años para que una persona sea cambiada sin importar que tanto daño te ha hecho.


	10. Chapter 10

Una llamada los despertó, eran aproximadamente las dos de la tarde y, ChangBin y MinHo aún no se levantaban. JiSung corrió al teléfono y contesto mientras que Lee y Seo caminaban a la sala de estar. Bostezaron, sus ojos estaban hinchados y algo rojos, no durmieron bien por llorar tanto. Ambos se sentaron en el sillón y esperaron a que Han dejara de hablar en el teléfono.

-¿C-cómo? -JiSung parecía sorprendido- Esta Bien, muchas gracias -Colgó la llamada y se quedó inmóvil por un momento-

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó MinHo-

-Felix... -ChangBin de la nada empezó a prestar atención completa a la situación-

-¿Qué pasó con Felix? -ChangBin estaba algo alterado-

-Ya despertó -Antes de que pasar a un segundo, ChangBin y MinHo se pusieron de pie y corrieron a buscar un abrigo-

Ni uno de los dos desayunó o se vistió, simplemente se pusieron unas zapatillas y algo para abrigarse. Los tres salieron corriendo y pidieron un taxi, para su suerte, había uno cerca. ChangBin no dejaba de mover su pierna y morder su labio inferior. MinHo se preocupó y tomó la mano de su amigo, este se calmó un poco. MinHo también estaba ansioso, necesitaba ver a su hermano. Necesitaba ver sus ojos abiertos, verlo despierto... con vida. Una vez en el hospital, corrieron hacia la zona de cuidado intensivo. MinHo habló rápido, con desesperación pidiendo permiso para ir a ver a su hermanito. Sólo él entró. Llegó y se quedó en el marco de la puerta viendo a Felix, este lo miró de vuelta. MinHo se acercaba lentamente mientras que sus mejillas se humedecían al igual que las de Felix. MinHo, una vez al lado de su hermano, lo abrazo con fuerza y los hipidos llegaron. Podía sentir como Felix también lloraba, pero no tan fuerte como él. Unos segundos después, Felix correspondió el abrazo y lloraron juntos. Era la primera vez en años que los hermanos Lee lloraban juntos... primera vez que se notaba que son hermanos.

-Dios mío, no sabes cuento te extrañé –Abrazó con más fuerza a Felix-

-M-MinHo, duele

-¡Perdón! –Se apartó bruscamente, asustado al no saber si lastimó a su hermano o no-

Un silencio se apoderó del cubículo, MinHo tenía unas ganas de preguntarle que había hecho para terminar así, pero no se atrevía. Quizás le preguntaría más adelante, cuando ya esté recuperado. Ambos se limpiaron las lágrimas mientras se aguantaban el llanto.

-Hay gente que te quiere ver, ¿quieres que pasen o prefieres que vengan otro día? –Preguntó MinHo, no quería hacer entrar a JiSung y ChangBin sin el consentimiento de su hermano. Cuando este asintió, se puso de pie, se despidió y salió de la habitación-

Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de espera, preguntó quién quería ir primero, a lo que JiSung saltó a pedir su momento de ver a su amigo.

~•~

Felix seguía limpiando sus mejillas y ojos, no paraba de llorar. Ver a su hermano llorar así después de lo que hizo (o al menos eso le contaron los doctores), después de tirarse a la vías del metro. Se sentía el peor ser humano de la historia, no solo se hizo daño a él, sino que también a su hermano y probablemente a su amigo Han. Justo cuando volvió a explotar en llanto por esos pensamientos, entro JiSung prácticamente corriendo a abrazarlo. Lee correspondió el abrazo con la misma fuerza que la de Han. JiSung lloraba descontroladamente mientras que Felix se aguantaba un poco para no hacer sentir mal a su amigo. Un estúpido pensamiento este.

-Por Dios Felix, no sabes cuánto me alegra verte otra vez –Se alejó un poco dejando sus manos en los hombros ajenos- ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo pasó? –Lee asintió-

-Seis días –Miro las sabanas de la camilla y apretó estas con fuerza- JiSung, yo... lo siento tanto, no era mi intensión hacerlos sentir mal, yo... yo solo creí que –Las lágrimas caían sin parar de sus ojos- Creía que sin mi serían más felices.

JiSung abrazó con fuerza a Felix y acarició su espalda con ternura mientras este lloraba. Le dolía el pecho al acordarse de que pensó en esa estupidez. Se odiaba a si mismo por eso, por pasarse películas por la cabeza de que nadie lo quiere y cosas así. JiSung le dijo que no podía quedarse más tiempo ya que aún había una persona que quería verlo. Felix quedó confundido, ¿Quién más querría verlo? Se quedó solo unos minutos. Cuando abrieron la puerta, quedo sorprendido, Seo ChangBin se encontraba ahí. Se acercó lentamente por lo que se preparó para recibir gritos y quejas de Seo. Pero no fue así. Quedó anonadado con lo que había pasado, ChangBin, su "enemigo" lo estaba abrazado. Felix, por alguna razón que no lograba entender, el aroma de ChangBin lo calmó y lo hizo sentir acogido y querido. Lo abrazo de vuelta, Lee soltaba alguna que otra lagrima, no sabía si Seo también lo hacía. Cuando ChangBin se separó, lo único que quería era volver a abrazarlo para seguir sintiendo ese delicioso aroma. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz de ver a ChangBin, ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

-Felix –La voz de ChangBin estremeció a Lee- Menos mal estas bien ahora –Una leve sonriso adorno el rostro del mayor-

-ChangBin –El recién nombrado presto toda atención en el menor- Gracias por cuidar a MinHo –Seo estaba sorprendido- Supongo que lo cuidaste.

-Obvio lo iba a cuidar, Felix –Lee sonrió y empezó a llorar, a lo que Seo volvió a abrazarlo-

-Soy un idiota.

-No puedo negarlo –Acarició la espalda ajena- Pero puedes cambiarlo, ¿no?

-¿Uhm? –Estaba confundido-

-De ahora en adelante puedes ayudar, no solo a tu hermano, sino que a todos –Felix asintió- Puedes empezar a ser mejor persona-

-Creo que ya es tarde –Soltó una leve carcajada sarcástica-

-Nunca es tarde para ser mejor persona, Lee.

Felix miró a ChangBin, era primera vez que lo consolaba y, de alguna forma, empezó a sentir algo en el pecho, pero era algo "desconocido". Algo que nunca había sentido se apoderaba de su pecho, era completamente distinto a la horrible presión en el pecho. Ya no sentía un vacío dentro de él, o al menos no tan grande como antes. Ese vacío estaba un poco lleno, así es como podría explicarlo. ChangBin miró la hora, se despidió de Felix y se fue dejándolo solo. Se fue dejándolo con sus pensamientos y sentimientos extraños.

~•~

Al cerrar la puerta, se quedó apoyado en está procesando la situación. ¿Acaso Felix acaba de decirle gracias? No sabía porque, pero se sentía completamente feliz. Suspiró de la nada, pero no era uno de sus suspiros normales, era distinto, no liberaba nada de estrés o sentimientos negativos. Camino hasta llegar donde se encontraban MinHo y JiSung. Han tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de MinHo, y este en la cabeza de JiSung, ambos con los ojos cerrados. Se acercó donde se encontraban y se sentó al lado, aparentemente estaban durmiendo. No quería despertarlos, después de todo pasaron muy malas noches. Seo también se encontraba cansado, pero no se dormiría hasta saber que MinHo y JiSung se encontraban bien. Unos minutos después, Lee despertó y, al levantar la cabeza, despertó accidentalmente a Han. Ambos se miraron para luego mirar a ChangBin. Se devolvieron al departamento, pero caminando. Ya era las cuatro y media de la tarde y el sol ya había bajado lo suficiente como para que haga un poco más de frío. A ChangBin le gustaba ese tipo de clima, húmedo y frío, lo calmaba. El olor a humedad por la lluvia pasada o por pasar era lo mejor. Al llegar al departamento, MinHo y ChangBin se dirigieron a la cocina, estaban muertos de hambre. Pudieron haber comido algo en el hospital, pero sus mentes estaban tan ocupadas que no sintieron hambre en esas dos horas. La preocupación los mantenía tan fuera de órbita. Desayunaron en silencio, a ChangBin le gustaría contar lo que había pasado, pero, una sensación no le dejaba y solo le permitía comer rápido y no hacer contacto visual con sus acompañantes. Una vez terminaron sus desayunos, Seo se quedó para limpiar los trastes, lo cual era una excusa para quedarse solo, pensando en lo sucedido. Cada vez que veía la cara de Felix en sus recuerdos, sentía su pecho extraño, una sensación inexplicable en ese momento.

El día siguiente, MinHo y JiSung se fueron y dejaron a ChangBin solo en casa. Estaba muy aburrido, pasaba los canales del televisor rápido buscando algo que le llamará la atención, y nada. Apagó el televisor y se quedó ahí sentado haciendo nada. ¿Qué podría hacer? Una de las osas que se le ocurrió era dormir, lo intentó, pero no podía. Luego pensó en ir a ver a Felix... ¿sería buena idea? Algo le decía que vaya, pero, por otro lado, le daba como nervios. No podía explicar el porqué de ese sentimiento. Lo pensó unos minutos más. Podría ser buena idea. Agarró sus pertenencias, un abrigo y salió del departamento. Se preocupó de dejar bien cerrada la puerta y se fue caminando lentamente, con calma al hospital. Día tras día, el aire dejaba de ser de invierno y se sentía poco a poco la subida de temperatura anunciando la primavera. Eso no le gustaba mucho a ChangBin, odiaba el calor ya que este conllevaba a mostrar más piel. Conllevaba a mostrar cicatrices que odiaba. Llegó al hospital. Tuvo que esperar unos minutos ya que no había nadie que le avisara si podía entrar a ver a Felix o no. Alrededor de unos diez minutos, lo dejaron pasar. Cada vez que estaba más cerca del número 56 su corazón latía con mayor velocidad y, una vez al frente de aquella puerta, su corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido. ¿Qué hacía mover tan rápido su corazón? Tomó una gran cantidad de aire y abrió la puerta lentamente. Lee se encontraba mirando el televisor como lo hacía Seo hace un par de minutos atrás. Al abrir la puerta por completo, Felix volteó y quedó algo sorprendido.

-Hola –Saludó al menor-

-Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Apagó el televisor-

-No tenía nada más que hacer y decidí venir a verte unos minutos –Una leve sonrisa se formó en los labios ajenos, la cual sorprendió bastante al mayor-

Un silencio se apodero de la habitación, ChangBin no sabía que decir, su corazón aun latía con rapidez y la sonrisa de Felix no cooperaba con la situación. Se adentró más en la habitación, acercándose al costado de la camilla. Felix se movió levemente, dejando un espacio en la camilla. Era bastante evidente lo que quería, pero ChangBin hizo como si no entendió. La verdad es que quería estar ahí, al lado de Felix, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba a la situación. Miró a Lee. Ambos se miraron fijamente y, algo se encendió dentro de ChangBin. Los ojos de Lee tenían un leve brillo.

-¿Te vas a acostar o no? –La voz grave del menor estremeció a Seo-

-Está bien –Se acercó más a la camilla y lentamente se fue acostando, no quería dañar a Felix-

Y ahí se quedaron, uno al lado de otro como si nunca hubieran tenido conflictos antes, como si no se llevaran mal.


	11. Chapter 11

Sus manos estaban muy cerca entre ellas, pero ChangBin intentaba no tocar la contraria. Miró la mano ajena y le dio ternura el tamaño de esta, pero dejó de mirarla cuando la vio moverse. Su mirada se fue directo a los ojos del menor los cuales ya miraban los de él. Su corazón volvió a latir alocadamente. Felix desvió su mirada hacia la ventana.

-¿Cómo está el clima afuera? –La voz de Lee sonó algo apagada-

-Está fresco, no hace frio ni calor –Él menor asintió para luego volver a mirar al mayor-

-¿Tú sabes cuándo podré salir de aquí? –Seo negó a lo que Lee suspiró pesadamente- No aguantó ni un día más en este lugar

-Solo aguanta, te tienes que recuperar

-Ya sé, pero... -Suspiró pesadamente- es demasiado abrumador estar aquí y no poder moverse. Sé que debe de sonar muy raro esto, pero quiero ir a la escuela e intentar tener una vida normal –ChangBin no pudo evitar sonreír, escuchar a Felix decir eso le daba mucha ternura-

-Cuando salgas de aquí, te prometo que podrás empezar a tener una vida normal –Felix lo miró, sus ojos se iluminaron-

El tono de llamada del teléfono de ChangBin empezó a sonar, ambos se alteraron un poco, cómo si lo que estuvieran haciendo estaba mal. Seo, con su mirada le preguntó a Lee si podía contestar, a lo cual el menor asintió. ChangBin sacó el aparato de su bolsillo, claramente iba a ser MinHo. Contestó la llamada y las preguntas de su amigo. "¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué haces? ¿Con quién estás?", esas son las típicas preguntas de MinHo, claramente hizo más preguntas, pero sin relevancia. Una vez la llamada finalizó, Seo y Lee volvieron a mirarse mutuamente sin soltar palabra alguna. No había tensión ni "peligro" en aquel silencio, al contrario, era el primer silencio entre los dos el cual era agradable. Felix, de la nada dejó de mirarlo y posó su vista en el techo. ChangBin lo imitó. Y ahí se quedaron por unos minutos hasta que Seo decidió irse ya que había pasado más de una hora con Lee. Se despidió desde la puerta y se fue caminando, su pecho saltaba sin parar por lo que Seo también tenía unas pequeñas ganas de imitar a su corazón. ¿Se podría decir que se sentía feliz? No se acordaba de haber tenido este sentimiento, pero, con la descripción de todos ante esta sensación, supuso que era eso. No se le pasaba por la cabeza ni otro sentimiento el cuál podría estar sintiendo en ese momento. Al llegar al departamento, MinHo y JiSung se encontraban durmiendo juntos en el sofá. Sin explicación alguna, Seo se imaginó a Felix con él como si fueran MinHo y JiSung. Sus mejillas ardieron levemente y sintió unas ganas inevitables de cubrirse la cara, lo cual hizo sin pensarlo dos veces. Suspiró, golpeó sus mejillas un par de veces y siguió su vida normalmente, como si ese pensamiento nunca hubiese cruzado su cabeza.

Entró a la cocina decidido a prepararles algo apetitoso a ambos chicos, pero no pudo ya que sus compañeros de piso lo llamaron para que volviera al departamento. Una vez en la puerta, volvió a mirar a Han y Lee, ambos durmiendo plácidamente abrazados él uno al otro. Cerró la puerta lo más despacio que pudo para no despertarlos. Estaba cansado de caminar por lo que esperó el bus público para irse más rápido a su hogar. En todo el camino no despegó su mirada de su celular, no encontraba nada interesante, lo más interesante era las noticias de lo que sucedía en otros países, pero seguía sin interesarle lo suficiente para prestarle toda la atención. Una vez que llegó a su destino final, metió las llaves en el cerrojo y, al abrir la puerta, se encontró con BonHwa abrazando a Chan de la espalda mientras este aparentemente intentaba huir. Ambos se quedaron paralizados al ver a ChangBin, pero él simplemente entró y dejó sus cosas en la mesa de centro.

-N-no es lo que parece ChangBin –Chan estaba listo para dar una explicación-

-No me interesan sus momentos íntimos homosexuales –Se sentó en el sillón- ¿Qué quieren?

-¿Uh? –BonHwa parecía confundido-

-Me llamaron por algo, que mierda quieren –La paciencia de ChangBin es bastante limitada-

-¡Ah! –Chan saltó, aparentemente se había acordado del llamado que hizo- Es que el departamento está hecho un desastre, y queríamos tu ayuda para limpiar y demás –Seo gruñó, a lo que Kim y Bang reaccionaron con miedo-

-Está bien, los ayudaré –Se puso de pie y se acercó a los dos mayores- Pero, ni se les ocurra dejarme haciendo todo esto solo –Aun que ChangBin sea el más bajo de los tres, aterraba a sus mayores-

Y empezaron su labor. Partieron cada uno por su habitación para luego dividirse el departamento. A ChangBin se le hizo más difícil su tarea ya que no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Felix, ese niño ocupaba toda su capacidad mental. ¿Por qué no lograba sacarse esas imágenes? ¿Qué había hecho ese chico en él? Algo raro sucedía en el interior de ChangBin, y este necesitaba descubrirlo lo antes posible. Le desesperaba no tener respuestas rápido, para Seo es mil veces mejor tener respuestas instantáneas.

Ya era bastante tarde, los residentes de aquel departamento ya estaban agotados. BonHwa y Chan decidieron comer algo, pero ChangBin se fue directo a su cuarto para dormir. Estaba agotado, o por lo menos su mente lo estaba. Sentía que su cuerpo podía hacer muchas cosas en un solo segundo, pero no tenía la capacidad mental para hacerlo, había sobre explotado su cabeza pensando en el hermano de su mejor amigo. Cerró sus ojos y, después de moverse por más de veinte minutos logró dormir.

~•~

Y ahí se encontraba, solo en la oscuridad de la habitación sin poder hacer nada, aburrido y abandonado. Tenía la necesidad de salir o de volver a su casa y encerrarse en su propio cuarto. Su dependencia al cigarro empezó a aparecer poco a poco dejándolo con una leve ansiedad la cual subía lentamente. En cualquier momento saldría a buscar un cigarro. Sabía perfectamente que no debería hacer eso, pero es inevitable, el tabaco le disminuía la ansiedad y el estrés. Claramente eso aumenta cuando uno deja aquella droga por cierta cantidad de tiempo. Eso es lo que hace la adicción. Felix es adicto al tabaco y no debería de serlo. Llegó un momento de la madrugada en la que Felix logró dormir, pero no tendría mucho tiempo ya que la medicina la entregaba a las 7:30 A.M y ya eran las 6:58. Casi nunca conseguía las horas de sueño adecuadas para una persona promedio, por lo que siempre se hallaba con unas enormes ojeras y cansado.

Ya de día, cuando el sol estaba en su altura máxima, llegaron visitas. MinHo y JiSung entraron a la habitación con una pequeña caja envuelta con un papel rosa junto con una cinta plateada encima. Felix estaba confundido.

-Hola Felix –Habló primero Han- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Aburrido –Su expresión de seriedad nunca desaparecía de su rostro-

-Te trajimos esto –MinHo estiró sus brazos haciendo más notorio la caja-

-Me di cuenta –MinHo agachó levemente la cabeza, tomó aire y volvió a mirar a su hermano-

-Toma, ábrelo –El amigo de Felix le quitó aquel regalo al hermano de este y se la acercó- Te va a gustar

Felix, aun confundido desenvolvió el regalo para encontrarse con una caja de un nuevo teléfono. Era uno de muy buena calidad, se notaba que era bastante caro para los recursos monetarios de ellos. Estaba enojado porque gastó mucho dinero en aquel aparato. Felix siempre veía el lado negativo de las cosas.

-¿Qué te parece? –Preguntó un MinHo emocionado-

-Una estupidez, ¿Por qué compras cosas tan caras? Con suerte tenemos para comprar comida

-Lo compré en cuotas –La sonrisa de MinHo desaparecía lentamente-

-MinHo, no importa en cuantas cuotas lo hayas comprado, sigue siendo mucho dinero, deberías de pensar e-

-¡Felix por Dios! –Lo interrumpió JiSung- ¿Sabes por lo menos por qué tu hermano te compró ese teléfono? –Felix negó con la cabeza levemente- Es porque quería hablar contigo más seguido ya que el trabajo le quita mucho tiempo –Han, al acariciar la espalda del mayor hizo que Felix se diera cuenta de que volvió a hacer que su hermano derramara lagrimas-

Se sintió un idiota. Por un momento sus pensamientos lo consumieron y no podía oír nada en su rango de audición. Cuando JiSung y MinHo se fueron, Lee se cubrió por completo en las sabanas y empezó a llorar en silencio. Pensamientos bastante negativos invadieron su cabeza, uno de estos era que hubiese sido mejor haber muerto en el metro que hacer sufrir a la gente que ama. Cuando dejó de llorar, destapó su rostro y miró hacia la ventana, aparentemente era un hermoso día. El sol brillaba con fuerza aun que habían muchas nubes amenazando con llover, habían pocos autos y mucha naturaleza, definitivamente la habitación de Lee era la mejor. Una vez ya totalmente calmado, cerró sus ojos, lloró tanto que el sueño le estaba ganando. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados hasta que pudo conciliar el sueño.

Unas dos horas tuvieron que haber pasado cuando despertó. Se estiró de pies a cabeza y se restregó los ojos con su mano. Ni un minuto pasó y Felix ya estaba aburrido por lo que se le ocurrió ver televisión. Agarró el control remoto del televisor y lo primero que apareció fue una noticia sobre el daño de los cigarros, lo cual a Felix no le interesaba. Cambió de canal, nada interesante, todo era para ancianos o bebés (en su opinión). Miró a su alrededor encontrándose con el celular que su hermano le regaló. Pensó en utilizarlo, pero eso significaría que está de acuerdo con que hayan comprado aquel aparato, lo cual su punto de vista era completamente distinto. A Felix le molestaba mucho que MinHo le comprara cosas caras y/o innecesarias, el dinero no les sobraba, incluso les faltaba ya que el dinero que deja su padre cada mes y el dinero que dejó la madre de MinHo al fallecer lo utilizaban y utilizaran para la educación de Felix. Pero no, a MinHo se le tuvo que ocurrir la magnífica idea de comprar uno de los teléfonos más caros para alguien que con suerte llama a las personas. Pero pensándolo bien, lo que hizo su hermano era para un propósito bueno. Lo hizo sólo porque notaba que su hermano estaba aburrido, lo hizo para hacerlo sentir bien, para que sea más feliz. Aunque quisiera, Felix no pensaría eso nunca, a Lee nunca le han pasado buenos pensamientos. Sería genial poder tener distintas ideas, pero todas las sobre analiza y lo lleva al peor escenario que podría una persona imaginarse. Así era Felix.


	12. Chapter 12

No sabía qué hacer, quería que alguien fue a visitarlo a pasar el rato, no importaba quien fuera. No importaba si fuera JeongIn, SeungMin, JiSung... ChangBin. Por alguna razón se quedó más tiempo esperando y deseando que la siguiente persona que entrara por esa puerta fuera ChangBin. Se sentía raro, seguía odiando a Seo pero algo en él lo hacía desearlo a su lado, extrañaba a ChangBin. Para Lee era bastante raro extrañar a alguien, claramente le pasa de vez en cuando con JiSung, pero con ChangBin era distinto, más que extrañar era como estar abandonado por él, lo quería y necesitaba al lado. ¿Quizás esto le sucede por el golpe en la cabeza por lo sucedido? Miró al techo pensando en lo que le hizo a su hermano, se sentía basura, un hermano de mierda, no hacía nada bien en su vida ya que lo único que lograba era destrozar a los demás. Con sus manos cubrió su cara y expulsó todo el aire de sus pulmones, estaba agotado y no sabía porque, sólo quería dormir y nunca despertar. A Felix le encantaría poder hablar de todo esto que siente, pero no quiere preocupar más a sus cercanos, no quiere seguir lastimando a los demás.

Alguien abrió la puerta, Felix volteó con una pizca de emoción esperando que sea ChangBin, lo cual fue un error, eran SeungMin, JeongIn y JiSung. Lee miró a los menores confundidos, pero en especial JeongIn ya que este lloraba a mares. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico? En un cerrar de ojos, Yang ya se encontraba encima de Lee.

-Por Dios Felix, ¿Cómo no nos contaste que estaba aquí? ¡No sabes lo preocupado que estábamos!

-No tengo teléfono, y tampoco me interesaba que pasara esto –Felix se estaba enojando-

-¿Esto? –JeongIn lo miró confundido-

-Que estes encima de mí llorando como una niñita –Apartó con fuerza al menor-

-Felix, no seas así, estábamos preocupados por ti –SeungMin empezó a defender a su amigo-

Abrió la boca, pero lo pensó dos veces y se quedó callado, quería todo menos llorar por quinta vez en el día. Sus tres amigos se quedaron ahí junto con él para acompañarlo, SeungMin y JeongIn intentaron hacer reír o sonreír al pecoso, pero nada funcionaba. Lee les quería agradecer por quedarse, pero no quería verse débil, no quería demostrar que se sentía solo, que se sentía abandonado. Los tres chicos hablaban entre si y de ves e cuando Felix se unía a la conversación, pero no por mucho tiempo, estuvo más tiempo como oyente que como hablador, le hubiese encantado hablar, pero no podía formular ni una palabra, sus pensamientos no estaban junto a aquel ambiente. Claramente llegó un punto en el que los tres chicos se tenían que ir a sus respectivos hogares dejando solo a Lee, abandonándolo con su mente devoradora. Estaba agotado mentalmente de tanto pensar y analizar hasta llegar al peor escenario de todos, no quería seguir así pero no paraba, a lo mejor sí salía se le pasará, lamentablemente no estaba a su alcance aquel anhelado deseo. Su pecho empezó a doler un poco y empezó a toser, no fue mucho, pero ese pequeño tiempo de la tos le dolió, nunca antes le había dolido a ese nivel toser. No sabía si podía pararse solo, pero no le importaba, necesitaba ir al baño a tomar agua y no quería llamar a alguien, no tenía ganas de ver a gente. Se puso de pie e intento caminar, pero no puso seguir más adelante por el tubo en su mano conectado a la anestesia, se acercó a la máquina y se la llevó al baño a tomar un poco de agua. Mientras abría la llave del agua, escuchó la puerta abrir.

-¿Señor Lee? –La voz de una chica sonó en la entrada de la habitación- ¿Señor Lee?

-Que –Una vez terminó de beber, salió del baño y miró a la chica-

-¿Qué está haciendo? No debería de levantarse solo –Se acercó a Felix y puso su manos en su espalda y la otra agarrando con mucha delicadeza su brazo- ¿Por qué no apretó el botón?

-No quería

-Tenga cuidado, si no se cuida tardará más en salir, y supongo que no es lo que quiere –Caminaron hacia la camilla y Felix se sentó ahí- Mi nombre en MyoungJa

-Ok

-Le traigo su medicina –Acercó la mesa con tres medicamentos y un vaso con agua-

-¿Tienes idea de cuando salgo de aquí? –Preguntó Lee agarrando los tres remedios para luego tirárselos todos a la boca-

-Creo que sale mañana, no estoy segura –Felix se emocionó pero no quería demostrarlo-

Luego de revisar que todo estuviera bien, la enfermera se fue. Ya era de noche y necesitaba dormir, estaba agotado, y también quería que sea mañana para que le den de alta y poder caminar solo. Cerró sus ojos y quedó profundamente dormido.

~•~

ChangBin se quedó hasta tarde estudiando para un examen que tenía el lunes, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente mientras intentaba leer todas esas páginas del libro. BonHwa le había dicho muchas veces que se vaya a dormir o si no mañana estaría muerto como para ir a ver a Felix. ChangBin negó rotundamente el que iría a verlo, pero era mentira, sí iba a ir al hospital. ¿Por qué tenía esa necesidad de ir a verlo? Desde el accidente que se dio cuenta de que Felix sí era importante para él, pero se intentaba auto convencer de que no era así, de que odiaba a Felix con toda su alma. Sí, lo odiaba, pero no por completo, algo en él lo hacía extrañarlo.

Sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro contantemente. Se había quedado dormido y Chan lo fue a despertar para ir de compras. Casi ni quedaba comida en el departamento y cada uno tenía que escoger algo especial para comer. Esperó a que BonHwa y Chan se ducharán para luego él hacerlo. Una vez los tres listos, fueron a su camino hacia la tienda. En todo el camino los más altos coqueteaban entre ellos mientras que ChangBin miraba su teléfono. Una vez afuera del supermercado, su celular sonó, era MinHo. Contestó rápidamente por si era alguna mala situación para su amigo.

-¿Aló, MinHo, pasó algo?

-No, sólo quería avisarte que Felix ya ésta en casa –Respondió Lee-

-Oh... ok, probablemente vaya más tarde, ahora estoy de compras

-Ok, no hay problema, nos vemos –MinHo cortó la llamada-

-¿Quién era? –Preguntó Chan-

-Alguien –Respondió-

-¿Tu novia? –BonHwa habló con un tono burlón-

-No, vamos que quiero ir a otro lado

Una vez terminadas las compras y con las cosas ya en casa, ChangBin se despidió de Bang y Kim para irse a la casa de MinHo y Felix. No tenía ganas de caminar por lo que subió al autobús. Es este había una pareja de chicas que se encontraban muy cariñosas, todos las miraban, a ChangBin le molestó, ¿Qué debería de impórtales una pareja que se ama? Que se metan en sus propias vidas. Llegó al paradero cercano del departamento de los Lee, quedaba a unos 10 minutos de ahí. Caminó con calma fingida, si fuera por el iría corriendo al departamento. Llegó a su destino y abrió la puerta con la copia de la llave que tiene, se encontró con un Felix acostado en el sillón con una bandeja con comida viendo el televisor. MinHo aparentemente estaba en la cocina.

-Hola –Saludo Seo sin recibir respuesta- ¿MinHo está en la cocina? –Felix asintió-

Parece que hoy Felix esta más insoportable que la vez que fue al hospital. Dejo sus cosas en el suelo y fue directo a la cocina encontrándose con un MinHo haciendo panqueques. ¿Acaso eso era para Felix? Lo está mimando mucho.

-¿Y eso? –Preguntó-

-Son panqueques, ¿quieres? –Acercó el plato con panqueques a la cara de Seo-

-No gracias, no me gustan

-¡MinHo, quiero más jugo! –Se escuchó el grito de Felix-

-¡Ya voy! –Respondió MinHo- Espera un poco –ChangBin no lo dejo ya que lo agarró del brazo-

-Lo estas mimando mucho

-Lo sé, pero...

-Nada de peros, se está aprovechando de ti

-¿Seguro? –ChangBin asintió con la cabeza-

Felix volvió a gritar, ChangBin fue donde él y lo regaño, no podía ser tan flojo. Felix simplemente gruñó, se puso de pie y se fue a su habitación. Definitivamente estaba más insoportable. ChangBin miró la mesa encontrándose con más de cinco cigarrillos apagados en la mesa llena de cenizas. ¿Cómo podía ser tan sucio? Estaba listo para ir a regañarlo otra vez, pero MinHo le pidió por favor que no lo haga. Seo estaba molesto, le enojaba que la gente se aproveche de los demás, no le gusta que otros sean como esclavos. El siempre intenta evitar ese tipo de situaciones, siempre ha ayudado a la gente a ser más felices dejando de lado sus sentimientos. Así es ChangBin

[Perdón por el capítulo corto :(]


	13. Chapter 13

Felix volvió a ser un chico insoportable y malhumorado, era como si el hospital lo cambiara completamente. A ChangBin le hubiese gustado que la actitud del menor se quedara igual como cuando estaban entre las paredes blancas. Seo ayudo a su amigo a ordenar el desastre de Felix, habían colillas de cigarro alrededor del sillón y en este habían más, las cenizas de los cigarrillos ya apagados dejaban un olor asqueroso difícil de soportar. Abrieron las ventanas del departamento para que aquel hedor se fuera. El frio entro bruscamente, había mucho viento por lo que el aire estaba más congelado que la tarde anterior. Cuando ambos terminaron el trabajo de limpiar lo que Felix había ensucio en el corto tiempo que se encontraba en el departamento, no era normal que sólo una persona desordenara tanto como el menor. A ChangBin se le hizo tarde, ya debía volver a casa. MinHo intentó convencerlo en quedarse, pero no lo logró, Seo tenía cosas que hacer en su propio hogar, le encantaría quedarse a ayudarlo, pero no podía. Se despidió de su amigo y se fue camino a su departamento, a esa hora ya no habían autobuses, por lo que era momento de caminar. Hacía frio, hace mucho que no estada tan congelado el aire. El viento golpeaba sus mejillas dejándolas congeladas, el frío era insoportable por lo que decidió caminar lo más rápido que pudiera, se podría decir que su ropa no era la más abrigadora para ese momento. Siguió caminando tranquilo, obviamente no había nadie, el exterior no era el mejor lugar donde estar. En todo el camino pensó en Felix y MinHo, ni uno de los dos estaba bien para cuidar del otro, y uno no lo haría por nada. Felix siempre fue un chico egoísta y malhumorado, nuca fue de tener amigos o de sociabilizar, tampoco de alejaba de las peleas ya que le encantaban estas. Desde que conoció a Felix se podría decir que lo odia, nunca le agradó el menor y nunca quiso ser su amigo, pero hablaba con el sólo por el mayor.

¿Por qué pensaba tanto en el menor? Supuestamente lo odiaba, no debería de pensar en el constantemente. Pero no podía evitarlo, haga lo que haga, Felix siempre se encontraba en su cabeza desde el accidente. Tiene que admitir que lo extrañó, pero no lo iba a decir, no ésta en sus planes que sus conocidos sepan que extraño a Felix, por ni un motivo podían descubrirlo.

Llegó a su departamento y abrió la puerta, se encontró con BonHwa y Chan durmiendo abrazados en el sillón. Los ignoró y camino a su habitación. Un extraño dolor de pecho llegó, sentía una gran presión y sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar. ¿Qué le pasaba? Cerró la puerta y se fue a sentar a su cama, las lágrimas no dudaron en salir junto a los hipidos, era momento de pensar él porque lloraba. Pensó en que quizás era MinHo, o quizás se sentía solo o tenía miedo... pero no era eso. Se tapó con sus sabanas de pies a cabeza y siguió llorando y pesando, y así hasta que encontró la respuesta. Felix, era Felix el causante de sus lágrimas, era su forma de actuar del hospital entre ahora, su actitud cambio repentinamente y eso lo lastimo. ¿Cómo se dio cuenta que era eso? Pues, cuando pensó en eso, sus lágrimas se hicieron más frecuentes y su pecho dolió más de lo normal, sentía como si todo dentro suyo se destruía y le costaba respirar por tantos hipidos, era como si todo su felicidad ya no existiera y lo único útil que podía hacer era llorar y llorar. Le dolía saber que quizás lo que fue Felix en el hospital, no volvería a ser. Felix volvió a ser el chico que odiaba, pero ahora no lo odiaba, le costaba odiarlo como antes, se le era difícil pensar en el con rencor. Quería llamar a MinHo y desahogarse, pero no lo haría ya que lastimaría al mayor, sus lágrimas siempre lograban sacar las de otras personas a su alrededor, y lo odiaba... se odiaba. ¿Por qué se tenía que sentir tan mal por un estúpido chico que lo único que sabe es hacer sufrir a los demás? ¿Por qué tenía que sentir tantas cosas por él? ¿Por qué?

Llegó un punto en el que logró dejar de llorar, y no se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormido ni tampoco cuando sonó su alarma. Despertó con dolor de cabeza y ojos, no se quería mover pero tenía que hacerlo, estaba llegando tarde al trabajo. Era lo peor tener que trabajar un día sábado por la mañana, en especial cuando lloraste toda la noche. Se levantó, duchó y vistió para luego salir del departamento junto a Kim y Bang. Estos dos hablaban y hablaban pero Seo no los escuchaba, estaba como en su propio mundo, pero no el más bonito que podía tener, seguía pensando en Felix y lo que sentía por él. Quería liberarse de todo eso, de sus pensamientos y sentimientos, no quería seguir llorando por un chico increíblemente insoportable y con olor a tabaco constante. BonHwa y Chan se fueron por caminos separados dejando solo a ChangBin. Su cabeza dolía de una forma que incluso la pequeña vibración que se siente al con dolor de cabeza caminar le dolía muchísimo. ¿Y si mejor no iba a trabajar? Decidió que era una buena idea y llamó a su jefe, no le explicó él porque de su dolor, pero este igualmente entendió y le concedió el deseo de no laborar ese día. Se fue camino a casa pensando en lo mismo, en Felix. Necesitaba hacer algo para sacárselo de la cabeza, no quería seguir sufriendo por él.

Antes de llegar a su departamento, le llegó una idea a la cabeza ¿Y si va a casa de los Lee e intenta que Felix le haga algo para olvidarlo? Quien sabe lo que haría el menor, pero era imposible que no hiciera algo, ¿no? Llamó a MinHo para avisarle que iría a su departamento, y sin preguntar el por qué, él lo dejo ir. Caminó con rapidez, tenía la necesidad de que Felix se sacara a él mismo de su cabeza, no quería más a ese mocoso en su mente. Llegó al departamento y con su propia llave abrió la puerta encontrándose con el menor en el sillón. Este lo miró de pies a cabeza y lo ignoró.

-¿Y MinHo? –Preguntó Seo-

-Fue a comprar un par de cosas –Respondió Felix- ¿Necesitas algo?

ChangBin se acercó a Felix, le quitó el control del televisor para alagarlo, luego se sentó en el regazo del más alto el cual estaba confundido. Seo acercó su cara a la de Felix a tal punto en el que podía sentir su respiración.

-¿Qué haces? –Felix no hizo nada al respecto-

-No lo sé –Changbin agarró con fuerza el cuello de la camiseta de Lee y lo acercó hasta que sus labios se juntaron-

~•~

Felix no podía creer lo que sucedía. Seo ChangBin se encontraba encima suyo besándolo, ¿Qué le pasaba? ChangBin se alejó un poco del menor y lo miró a los ojos.

-P-perdón, yo me debería de ir –Cuando intentó pararse, Lee no se lo permitió ya que lo tomó con fuerza de la cintura. Ya era el momento de utilizarlo, ¿no?-

Sus manos apretaron la cintura contraria con fuerza impidiendo que Seo se alejara. Con su brazo derecho rodeó la cintura del mayor y con su mano izquierda lo agarró del cuello sin preocuparse si le dolía y lo volvió a acercar para besarlo, pero esta vez con más lujuria. Los codos de ChangBin se posaron en los hombros contrarios y sus manos tomaron el cabello castaño del pecoso. Felix no pensaba que esto se quedara solo en besos en la boca, quería saber hasta dónde podía llegaran sus deseos sexuales con un chico, por lo que su boca bajó al cuello del mayor. No sólo besaba toda esa zona, sino que también mordía y succionaba toda la piel a su alcance. Los leves suspiros de ChangBin lograron hacer efecto en el miembro de Felix, tanto así que sus pantalones empezaron a estorbar. Con sus manos decidió recorrer todo el torso de ChangBin por debajo de su camisa.

-Tu camisa es horrible –Dijó Lee- ¿No te verías estupendo sin ella? –Le susurró al oído mientras desabrochaba la prenda-

Aparentemente Seo ya no estaba con todos sus sentidos ya que no hizo nada para impedir que Lee lo desvistiera. Felix bajó poco a poco al torso de ChangBin con besos hasta llegar al pezón para luego lamer este logrando sacar un gemido de la boca contraria. Se notaba que ChangBin estaba deseoso por más ya que sus manos agarraron la camiseta de Felix para quitársela. ChangBin con sus manos tomó la cabeza de Felix para besarlo. Mientras esa acción sucedía, las manos de Lee hacían otra acción, la cual era desabrochar ambos pantalones.

-No piensas hacerlo en el sillón, ¿verdad? –Preguntó ChangBin-

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Qué pasa si MinHo lle...? –La boca y lengua del pecoso no le permitió hablar-

-Se le quedaron las llaves, estará bien

Una vez ambos completamente desnudos, las manos de ambos estaban en la entrepierna contraria satisfaciéndose mutuamente. No pensaba simplemente hacer esa acción hasta que ambos terminaran, por lo que su siguiente movimiento fue rozar su miembro con la entrada contraria. Seo intentaba contener sus gemidos con su mano en su boca, pero era difícil hacerlo. Sin aviso ni protección, Lee empezó a entrar en Seo, a cual se le notaba el dolor, pero al menor no le importó y siguió. No quería hacer sufrir tanto al mayor por lo que se quedó quietó para que este se acostumbrara. En menos de dos minutos, Seo empezó a dar pequeños saltos en el regazo del menor para que el placer empezara de una vez por todas. Ambos chicos gemían, se sentía increíble. Era primera vez que Felix tenía su pene en interior de un chico, y era increíble esa sensación. Lee no pudo aguantar más y con su mano derecha agarró el cabello del más bajo y lo tiró hacia atrás junto con su cabeza, y pareció que le gusto ya que gimió con más fuerza. Las estocadas cada vez eran más rápidas, pero no durarían mucho más ya que el climax de ambos estaba cerca. El sudor corría por sus frentes y la excitación ya estaba en su punto máximo, un cosquilleo sintió Felix en su entrepierna y terminó dentro de Seo, mientras que los fluidos de este mancharon todo el torso de Lee. Ambas respiraciones estaban agitadas. El mayor apoyó su frente en el hombro del menor y suspiro pesadamente. Felix sonrió, ya no necesitaba a Seo, ya supo que también le gustan los penes.

Cuando ChangBin saco el pene de Felix de su interior, este se fue como si nada al baño dejándolo solo y manchado. Una vez la puerta del baño estaba cerrada, se limpió y vistió, se miró al espejo, estaba todo despeinado por lo que arreglo su cabello antes de salir. Agarró su teléfono y le escribió a JiSung para decirle que iba a su casa, no le importaba si no podía. Salió del baño y vio que ChangBin aún se encontraba en el sillón desnudo, estaba mirando al techo y aparentemente no lo escuchó ya que no se inmutó a verlo. Se despidió con un simple adiós y salió del departamento dejándolo, ahora sí, solo y abandonado. Igualmente no le debería de importar, ¿no? Después de todo no eran y no serán nunca algo, sólo lo utilizó y era. Pero... ¿Por qué se sentía culpable?

[Sorry, no soy bueno describiendo cosas sexuales :c]


	14. Chapter 14

Caminó como si nada hubiese pasado en su departamento, o al menos quería aparentar eso, pero las imágenes de ChangBin estando de esa forma no salían de su mente, le encantó verlo así. ¿Por qué seguía pensando en él? O sea, era normal para Felix seguir pensando en eso después del sexo, pero, no de esa forma, no tan frecuentemente. Era como una película sinfín en su cabeza. Hacerlo con un chico fue la mejor experiencia de todas, lo volvería a intentar, pero, ¿con quién podría ser? No conocía a nadie que quisiera tener sexo con él. Pensó en JiSung pero no lo pensó dos veces y dijo que no, ya era como un hermano, ¿Quizás SeungMin o JeongIn? No, son muy inocentes. Necesita más gente para tener sexo.

Luego de caminar un par de minutos, llegó a casa de JiSung y golpeó la puerta principal y se quedó ahí parado esperando que abrieran la puerta. Pasaron algunos minutos y un adulto abrió la puerta. Era alto y se veía elegante, estaba bien arreglado. Atrás de él había una señora de estatura pequeña que estaba igual. Usaba un vestido que se notaba caro, estaba maquillada y con su cabello arreglado, quizás iban a alguna comida elegante o un matrimonio. ¿JiSung iría? Mierda, ¿Por qué no le pregunto primero? Ahora tenía que volver a casa y mirar a ChangBin... aun que dentro de él no lo veía una mala idea.

-¿Necesita algo? –La voz del, aparentemente le padre de Han, era mucho más grave que la de Lee-

-Vengo a ver a JiSung –Respondió Felix con firmeza, aquel hombre se le notaba que quería intimidarlo-

-¿Qué quieres de él? –Preguntó la mujer algo asustada-

-¿Qué sucede mamá? –La voz de JiSung se escuchó acercándose, luego, al mirar a Felix sonrió- ¡Felix!

-Hola

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Lee miró a su amigo, se encontraba con un traje parecido al de su padre-

-Quise venir a verte, pero aparentemente están ocupados

-Bastante –Dijeron al unísono los padres de JiSung-

Felix sentía como los dos adultos lo miraban con deprecio, como si fuera un delincuente o algo así por lo que se despidió de su amigo y volvió por el camino en el que llegó. Quería ver a ChangBin, pero al mismo tiempo no quería, se sentía culpable sin saber porque, él solo hizo algo que tenía planeado hace tiempo y nunca se sintió así pensando en eso, en cómo lo haría. Era extraño que Lee tuviera tanto tiempo pensando en Seo... era raro que pensara en Seo, algo le impedía sacarlo de su mente y las imágenes de él durante el sexo no querían salir, se repetían una y otra vez. Siguió caminando solo, estaba aburrido entonces agarró su teléfono y de metió a Instagram, pasó rápidamente las historias que no le importaban y se quedó viendo las de su amigo Han JiSung. Todas estas estaban con fotografías de él y Hwang HyunJin, y esto le molestó, ¿Cómo ese imbécil se atrevía a estar con SU amigo? Su furia subió con tal rapidez que estuvo a punto de lanzar su celular lejos y quebrarlo, pero lo pensó dos veces y se acordó que era un regalo de su hermano, y probablemente si lo rompía se podría a llorar como una niñita, lo cual le molestaba aún más. Llegó a la puerta de su departamento y se quedó ahí un largo tiempo pensando en abrir la puerta, creía que si venía a ChangBin se iba a sentir mal, ¿Por qué le pasaban este tipo de cosas? Siempre él era el que sufría y la pasaba mal.

Suspiró pesadamente y abrió la puerta del departamento esperando encontrarse con Seo, pero no había nadie, vio por todos lados de los pequeños espacios y nada, ¿A dónde habrá ido? Como sea, ¿Por qué le importaba a donde se metió ChangBin? No le debería de importar... pero, lo hacía, le importaba el mayor. Sus ojos se cristalizaron rápidamente y un nudo en la garganta llegó repentinamente, respiró hondo y camino a su cuarto, cerró la puerta, saco un cigarro de la cajetilla, lo encendió y aspiró el humo, todo esto mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, se sentía horrible. No quería sentirse así, no quería llorar y no quería ser débil, odiaba ser así de débil y nenita. Con puños cerrados y cabello en estos, tironeo su cabello con fuerza y cuando acercaba nuevamente su mano a su cabeza, lo hacía con fuerza para que le doliera. Quizás con otro dolor se le quitaría el actual, pero no fue así. Se golpeó, rasguñó, mordió e incluso se hizo heridas, pero ni un dolor externo al de su pecho lo hacían olvidarse de este. Siguió fumando, no importaba si el cigarrillo se apagaba o acababa, siempre sacaba uno nuevo, y así hasta dejar de llorar.

Podría fumarse cinco cajetillas de cigarros, pero normalmente fumaba cuando se encontraba triste o solo, y ese tiempo no alcanzaba a cinco, sino que a dos o tres. Nunca se cuestionó si fumar estaba bien o mal, no le interesaba en absoluto ya que fumar le quitaba un poco la ansiedad, estrés y tristeza. Sí, un poco. No importaba cuanto fumara, esos tres distintos conceptos mentales siempre se mantenían junto a Felix. MinHo le decía que ahorrara para llevarlo a un psicólogo, pero no lo necesitaba, o al menos eso decía Lee menor, lo cual era mentira. Necesitaba un psicólogo y psiquiatra para obtener medicamentos y una mejor expresión de sus sentimientos, pero no quería que MinHo gastara tanto dinero en esa "estupidez", tenían deudas más importantes que pagar como para llevarlo a ambos profesionales. ¿Y para que iría si ya se sabe que tiene depresión? No es algo del otro mundo, a kilómetros se notaba aquel trastorno mental el cual Felix poseía.

Pasaron aproximadamente una hora cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, ¿Será ChangBin? Abrió lentamente la puerta de su habitación a tal punto en el que sólo él sólo podía ver, y no era ChangBin, era MinHo con un montón de bolsas del supermercado. Su hermano lo llamó repetidas veces para que ayudara a poner las compras en sus respectivos lugares en la cocina, pero, claramente, Felix no respondió y se volvió a encerrar en su oscuro cuarto. No pasaron muchos minutos después de eso para que Felix se quedara dormido en el suelo, estaba agotado de tanto derramar lágrimas.

~•~

Listo, ya pasó, ya hizo lo que quería y Felix ya no se encontraba en el departamento. Supuestamente ya había terminado todo, pero su pecho aún dolía, y más de lo normal. ¿Por qué se tenía que sentir tan mal si supuestamente esto debería de hacer lo contrario? La idea de este plan era dejar de lado todos sus sentimientos hacia el hermano de su mejor amigo, pero esto le hizo conseguir más sentimientos, tanto buenos como malos. Todo estaba bien hasta que terminaron, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Felix sólo lo utilizó y que no sentía nada. Se sintió tan estúpido, tan ridículo, tan imbécil. Disfrutó un momento el cual nunca existió, disfrutó una supuesta muestra de amor, la cual sólo fue su imaginación. Nunca hubo ni habrá amor, ChangBin simplemente se estaba haciendo tontas ilusiones con Felix, se imaginaba escenas las cuales nunca serán reales, momentos y sentimientos que nunca serán correspondidos. Se odiaba a si mismo por haber hecho y pensado tanta mierda estúpida e inservible, lo único que hacía con todo esto era ponerse en ridículo frente al menor. Hubiese sido mejor no haber hecho esto, hubiese sido mil veces más fácil si ese maldito niño fuera normal, que no sólo los sentimientos que tiene sean rabia y tristeza, si se expresara y comunicara como una persona decente. No sabía si odiarse a sí mismo por meter tantas ideas estúpidas o si odiar a Felix por ser como es.

Con sus mejillas mojadas fue en busca de su ropa para vestirse antes de que MinHo llegara. Ya vestido, se sentó en el sillón y siguió llorando, se sentía tan idiota e ingenuo, ¿Cómo puede querer a alguien como Felix? ¿Por qué tenía que tener una atracción hacia él? ¿Por qué? En esos momentos Seo sólo quería desaparecer, no quería seguir en ese mundo en el que simplemente lograba sufrir por cada decisión y acción que haga. Pero, no importa lo que pensara, nunca haría algo para irse de una vez por todas, no era capaz, no quería ni podía dejar a sus amigos sufriendo por su muerte, en especial a MinHo. ChangBin no tenía el mismo "valor" que Felix para hacer ese tipo de cosas, Felix más de una vez quedó internalizado en el hospital por atentar contra su vida de múltiples formas. Se podría decir que Felix es un "egoísta" y que no tiene "empatía", pero... ¿Qué tan real es eso? Hay gente que dice que debería pensar más en los demás ya que estos sufrirían por su perdida, pero nadie piensa en el afectado de verdad, a nadie se le cruza por la cabeza pensar en que está pasando en la mente de aquel individuo que quiere quitarse la vida, nadie se imagina todo el trasfondo de un suicidio. Abusos, acoso, bullying, pérdidas, problemas y demás son las razones de estos sucesos, pero nadie se preocupa de saber cuál o cuáles de todos son los que incitaron a la persona a cometer tal acto.

ChangBin se quedó pensando en todo eso, ¿Cuál será la razón de los intentos de suicidios de Felix? De repente su tristeza empezó a convertirse en preocupación, ¿Qué tan mal estará el pecoso? ¿Pensará constantemente en alguno de estos temas? ¿Alguna vez se paró frente a alguien y habló de sus problemas a profundidad? La necesidad de ayudarlo apareció repentinamente, debía ir a buscarlo, pero eso lo haría ver más idiota después de lo sucedido. Quizás podía hablar con él después de un par de días, luego de que toda la situación este olvidada, Seo hablaría con Lee para ayudarlo tal y como lo hace con su hermano.

¿Por qué se preocupaba por él? Por alguna razón, ChangBin ya no pensaba en esa pregunta ya que se dio cuenta que no debería de importar si la persona que quiere ayudar es alguien como MinHo o como Felix, Seo sólo debería de ayudar a todos sin condiciones, después de todo el mismo se prometió que lo haría. No importa si al menor le atraía o atraerá en algún momento ya que sabe que eso nunca pasara, quizás ayudándolo y conociendo más su forma de ser tan insoportable lo haría dejar de sentir cualquier afecto hacia Felix, ¿no?


	15. Chapter 15

ChangBin caminó hacia la salida del departamento y se fue directo al suyo. Algo paranoico caminaba por las calles de Seul pensando en que quizás se podía encontrar con Felix, y eso no le agradaba para nada, pensar en el simple hecho de tener que volver a verlo le revolvía el estómago y le volvía la presión al pecho. Miraba de un lado para otro procurando que Lee no estuviera por su camino, por nada en el mundo quería encontrarlo, le aterraba pensar en que le haría y pasaría. Caminó más rápido de lo normal, necesitaba llegar rápido a su casa y llorar por ser tan iluso. Aún que haya pensado que ayudar a Lee iba a mejorar la situación, no le quitaba la pena y el miedo, se seguía sintiendo estúpido y mal por pensar que ese momento era algo significativo. Llegó a su departamento y al abrir la puerta fue directo a su habitación para llorar solo. Quería que alguien lo abrazara, necesitaba un abrazo en ese momento. No le gustaba la mezcla de sensaciones que tenía en ese momento; Se sentía un idiota, abandonado, inservible, usado, confundido. Todo lo quería era evitar todo lo que sentía hacia él menor. Muy dentro suyo sentía que el sentimiento era mutuo, pero sabía que no era así. Una vez en casa las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar, salían descontroladamente por lo que caminó hacia su habitación y entró en las sábanas para tapar todo su cuerpo y llorar solo. Necesitaba un abrazo urgente. Puede que no estuviera solo en el departamento, estaba Chan, pero no quería molestarlo con sus estúpidos sentimientos. Siguió llorando intentando que sus hipidos no se escucharan, pero aparentemente no funcionó de mucho ya que llamaron a la puerta. La voz de Chan sonó

-¿ChangBin? -Este se quedó callado- ¿Estás bien?

-S-sí -Se aguantó sus sollozos-

-Pareciera que no... ¿Puedo entrar? -ChangBin lo pensó más de dos veces, y decidió ir a abrirle la puerta a Bang- ¿Que sucede?

-Muchas cosas -Seo miró al suelo aguantando las lágrimas-

-¿Quieres hablar? -ChangBin suspiró-

-Soy un estúpido -Empezó a hablar- Creí que tantas cosas eran verdaderas cuando no es así, me ilusione solo y de una forma estúpida y ahora no sólo estoy pasando por una sensación de tristeza, sino que también de frustración, enojo... Agh -Con sus dos manos tapó su rostro- Si tan sólo pudiera volver al pasado y no ser tan imbécil

-Vaya... ¿Y que fue lo que hiciste? -ChangBin miró a Chan- No es necesario que me cuentes, no te obligo, pero sí te recomiendo que te liberes de tus pensamientos -El más bajo miró a otro lado apenado- No es primera vez que te escucho llorar, Seo ChangBin -El recién nombrado se avergonzó por el comentario del mayor, ¿en verdad lo hacía tan obvio? - Me preocupa el como te sientas aún que no seamos cercanos.

ChangBin miró a los ojos a Chan, de alguna forma se empezó a sentir seguro con él, sintió una vibra reconfortante y cálida, una vibra igual a la de MinHo.

-Está este chico, Felix, es el hermano menor de mi mejor amigo y es un verdadero idiota. Es irrespetuoso, no tolera nada, pelea todo el tiempo, simplemente es un bravucón. Hace casi un mes o más que intento quitarse la vida, desde entonces me di cuenta que en verdad sin el mi vida es aburrida, que no es lo mismo. Empezaron a aparecer sentimientos extraños, pensaba constantemente en si estaba bien o no, tenía una necesidad de estar con él y cuidarlo -Miró a Chan y este estaba completamente concentrado en lo que decía- Hoy decidí descubrir si esos sentimientos eran los correctos, si estaba suponiendo bien lo que sentía. Lo hice de la forma más estúpida posible... me acosté con él -Su voz se empezó entrecortar y el llanto volvió- Él actuó como si nada hubiese pasado y se fue, me dejó solo y con aún más sentimientos de los que tenía antes -Limpió algunas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas- Soy un estúpido, un iluso que solo sabe cagarla constantemente

-Wow, alto ahí -Chan posó sus manos en los hombros de Seo- No eres un estúpido, un iluso, quizás. Pero eso no quita la maravillosa persona que eres. Ignora a ese chico, él es el verdadero idiota, lo que te hizo no debería de tener perdón, te hizo daño, y mucho -ChangBin lloró con mucha más intensidad- Ver aquí -Y ahí obtuvo lo que quería, un cálido abrazo- Está bien, desahógate todo lo que necesites -Acarició la espalda del menor- Ahora sabes que puedes hablar conmigo sobre lo que sea, puedes liberarte de tu mente conmigo, ¿Ok? -ChangBin asintió-

Chan fue a buscar agua para ChangBin, después de llorar tanto necesitaría agua. Lo dejó dormir un rato ya que estaba cansado. Seo se quedó un par de minutos pensando en cuantas oportunidades Bang lo escuchó llorar. Dejó de pensar en eso y cerró sus ojos para dormir una larga siesta. Estaba agotado de tanto pensar y llorar, sólo deseaba no volver a pensar en el menor, ¿sería eso posible?

Varias horas pasaron para que despertara. Desorientado se sentó en su cama y agarró su móvil, tenía muchas notificaciones de MinHo y del trabajo, pero ignoró todas, necesitaba desconectarse del teléfono. Salió de su habitación y lo primero que encontró fue muchos paquetes de galletas en el suelo al frente de su puerta. Se agachó para recoger las galletas y miró hacía la sala de estar encontrándose con BonHwa y Chan viendo el televisor. ¿Sería buena idea unirse a ellos? No lo pensó dos veces y se acercó a sus compañeros de departamento. Hablaron, rieron y comieron muchas galletas. ChangBin la estaba pasando increíble, pero de vez en cuando le llegaban unos bajones emocionales pequeños ya que no podía dejar de pensar en el menor, no importaba que estuviera pasándola bien con sus amigo, sus pensamientos seguían consumiendo su cabeza, lo seguían consumiendo a él. Llegó un punto en el que BonHwa y Chan se fueron a dormir, aparentemente era la hora de descansar, pero como Seo durmió toda la tarde, no podía conciliar el sueño.

Estaba oscuro, no había nadie despierto por lo que en todos lados sólo había silencio, ChangBin mantenía sus ojos abiertos mirando al techo de su habitación haciendo lo posible para no pensar en Lee Felix, pero no podía. Agarró su teléfono y se puso a ver sus redes sociales, y sin saber por que decidió meterse al perfil de Instagram del pecoso. No tenía ni una imagen ni nada, no subía historias y sólo lo seguían cuatro personas y él seguía a diez. Se dio cuenta de que estaba conectado, ¿Sería buena idea hablarle? Por alguna razón pensó que lo era y le escribió un "Hola"

†††

Hoy 3:59 AM

Hola

??

Tenemos que hablar

Emm...

No

Sí

Sobre lo que pasó

Yo creo que tu necesitas hablar, yo no

Yo estoy perfecto

Entonces por qué no duermes?

†††

Felix dejó de escribir dejando en visto a ChangBin, parece que Seo estaba en lo correcto, Felix tampoco se sentía bien por lo sucedido. Lee volvió a escribir. "Hay que vernos ahora", eso fue lo que le escribió

†††

Tenemos que vernos...

Donde?

Tu camina a mi casa y yo a la tuya

Encontrémonos en el camino

Ok

†††

Seo se puso de pie, se vistió haciendo el menor ruido posible, se abrigó y fue en camino hacia donde se encontraría con Felix. Aun que la primavera se acercaba, las noches seguían siendo heladas, y no importaba que tanto te abrigas. igualmente te congelas estando en la calle a las 4:30 AM. Camino unos diez minutos hasta que se encontró con Felix acercándose a él. Un miedo se apoderó de ChangBin y empezó a temblar, por lo menos el frío lo disimulaba. Una vez uno enfrente del otro, un silencio se apoderó del espacio. Ni uno de los dos se atrevía a soltar la primera palabra, ChangBin estaba aterrado de lo que podría pasar, no quería pelear con el menor.

-ChangBin... -Un escalofrío pasó por su espalda- No sé qué pensar, no sé qué sentir ni qué decir

-¿Puedo hablar primero? -Preguntó Seo a lo que Lee asintió- Mira, probablemente me vayas a ver como un idiota... mejor dicho, aún más idiota, pero necesito decirlo. No se porque pero tengo sentimientos hacia ti, y muchos. En verdad eres un idiota, un pendejo de mierda, un ser que no sabe nada más que ser un maldito imbécil, pero toda esa personalidad de mierda que tienes me haría mucha falta en mi vida, y me di cuenta después del accidente que tuviste. Eres como el saco de boxeo de un boxeador, y yo soy el boxeador. -Miró a Felix y se notaba lo confundido que estaba- A lo que me refiero con esto es que tu eres como mi método de desahogo, pero uno bastante tóxico. Pero, sea tóxico o no, siento muchas cosas por ti, y una de esas es... es cariño -Bajó la cabeza apenado esperando la risas del menor- Perdón, en verdad soy un iluso, pensé que lo que sentías era lo mismo que yo, pero no -Sus ojos se cristalizaron- No se porque tuve que hacer eso, no tuve que besarte, no tuve que tener sexo contigo, todo lo que hago y he hecho son idioteces tras idioteces -Tapó su rostro con las manos-

-ChangBin -La mano se Felix se posó en su cabello, lo cual lo asustó, y bastante- No puedo negar que eres un idiota, pero tampoco puedo afirmar que eres un iluso -Seo quedó más que sorprendido- Mírame -ChangBin negó con la cabeza- Seo ChangBin, mírame.

-No -Cuando dijo eso, Lee tiró de su cabello forzándolo a mirarlo. ChangBin soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor-

-Si te digo que me mires es para que me mires -Soltó su cabello y agarró con sutileza su rostro- Supongo que sirvió utilizarse, no solo descubrí mi sexualidad, si no que descubrí que siento cosas por ti -Felix miró a ChangBin de pies a cabeza-

-¿U-utilizar? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Eso no importa -Seo se enojó por aquel comentario, y su instinto le hizo tomar del cuello a Lee y empujarlo hacia una pared-

-Claro que importa -Con su mano apretó con más fuerza el cuello del menor. Se quedó mirándolo, se veía tan indefenso... tan lindo- Pero deberíamos hablar de eso en otro momento -Se acercó a su cuello y le dio un mordisco . Felix soltó un pequeño gemido-

-¿Que haces? -Lee intentó mirar a Seo, pero este no se lo permitió y lo forzó a mirar hacia arriba- ¿Ch-ChangBin?

Seo empezó a besar y morder el cuello del menor logrando que este soltara leve jadeos los cuales le excitaban. Su mano empezó a subir por el torso del pecoso hasta llegar a su pezón. Empezó a jugar con el pezón del chico, pero este lo detuvo.

-¿Acaso piensas hacerlo en la calle? -Las mejillas de Lee estaban levemente rojas-

-¿A dónde podríamos ir? -Siguió con su labor en el cuello de Felix, no pararía hasta que el menor dijera a donde ir-

-¿Un motel?

-Esta bien

Caminaron a paso apresurado, y de vez en cuando se detenían a seguir excitándose mutuamente. Llegaron al motel, pagaron y una vez en la habitación, Seo empujó a Lee fuertemente a la cama para poder ponerse encima de él. Los besos apasionados hicieron su efecto en la entrepierna de ambos chicos a tal punto que los pantalones empezaron a molestar. Seo desnudó a Lee y Lee a Seo. Felix se sentó en la cama y ChangBin se arrodilló en el suelo frente al miembro de Lee. Abrió su boca y metió el pene del menor en su boca, su cavidad bucal quedó sin espacio alguno ya que el pene de Lee utilizaba todo su espacio. Empezó a sacar y meter el miembro de su boca logrando sacar los jadeos de Lee. Lamió cada parte del miembro hasta que Felix se agachó a besar a su mayor. Ambos volvieron a la cama, Lee abajo de Seo. Este entró en Felix con cuidado, sin lastimarlo.

『🎔🎔🎔』

Felix no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ¿En verdad estaba pasando eso? ¿En verdad sentía cosas por Seo? Estaba confundido, todavía no sabía con certeza cuáles eran sus sentimientos. Sentía que necesitaba al mayor, pero también que este era un imbécil. Quería pasar sus noches solitarias con él, pero lo encontraba insoportable. Tenía ganas de golpear su cara, pero también besarla. Estaba más que confundido y lo único que quería era tener sus sentimientos claros antes de hacer algo "formal". Como dijo ChangBin, su vida sin el mayor no sería la misma, pero no quería salir lastimado si algo llegara a pasar, no quería sufrir más.

El placer era abundante, se sentía increíble ser penetrado. Ni uno de los dos contuvo sus gemidos y jadeos, estaban en las nubes. ChangBin salió de Felix y terminó encima de este, no dentro para luego masturbar al menor hasta que a este le pasara lo mismo. Una vez que ambos ya habían terminado, se acostaron un al lado del otro, tapados por las sábanas de la cama. Nadie dijo nada, se quedaron en silencio mirándose mutuamente, Felix tenía miedo de hablar, sentía que la podía cagar como siempre. Seo se dio vuelta, tomó la mano de Felix y lo obligó a abrazarlo.

-¿Sabes lo que esto significa? -Habló ChangBin-

-¿Uh?

-No podemos ser así en público

-¿A qué te refieres? -Felix puso su cabeza en el hombro de ChangBin y besó su cuello-

-Si alguien nos ve juntos... no sé, no quiero ni pensar en lo que pasaría

-¿Que podría pasar?

-¿Es broma lo que dices? Vivimos en Corea, no mucha gente piensa que ser homosexual es normal -Lo dijo en un tono algo molesto-

-Oh... está bien -Suspiró en el cuello de Seo-

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos desnudos y abrazados.

Felix se despertó un par de horas más tarde, eran las 10:27 AM, y se acordó de que tenía que ir a la escuela, pero al ver a ChangBin durmiendo plácidamente al lado de él le quitaron las ganas de ir, aunque no tenía gana alguna de hacerlo. Acarició los cabellos negros del chico, su cabello era suave y brillante. Cuando Seo se movió para estirarse, Lee se asustó, pensó que lo había hecho enojar, pero aparentemente no fue así ya que lo primero que hizo el pelinegro fue besarlo. Soltó un leve quejido y se volvió a tirar a la cama. El pecoso se sentó como pudo, le dolían las caderas, pero no se quejaba, esa noche fue bastante buena. Quería besar a ChangBin pero le daba miedo, no quería hacerlo enojar.

-Buenos días -La voz ronca de ChangBin en la mañana le encantó-

-Buenos días -Acercó su mano para acariciar su cintura, pero luego la alejó. Se sentía tan indefenso e inseguro-

-¿Vamos a desayunar a algún lugar? -Seo se sentó al igual que Lee y lo miró a los ojos-

-Vayamos a mi casa, no tengo ganas de pagar más -El pelinegro soltó una leve carcajada y, tomando el rostro del menor, lo besó una vez más antes de ponerse de pie-

Ambos se vistieron y caminaron a la dirección de Lee. Felix se sentía feliz pero aterrado de lo que puede pasar y ese preciso momento y que podría pasar en el futuro hacia ambos y/o a cada uno por separado. Seguía confundido, de vez en cuando quería tomar la mano del mayor y en otros momentos quiere irse caminando solo a su casa porque no está seguro de lo que ChangBin siente por él. No quiere amar a alguien que después lo abandone y lo lastime más de lo que estaba, no quería seguir tomando decisiones estúpidas y dañinas.

Cuando por fin llegaron al departamento, se quedaron pegados en la puerta pensando en que decirle a MinHo, si es que este estaba y preguntaba. Se miraron mutuamente, suspiraron y abrieron la puerta. Lo primero que vieron fue a Han JiSung sentado en el sillón viendo televisión, y cuando este los vio entrar se puso completamente nervioso y rojo.

-¡F-felix! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo, es mi casa, genio

-Verdad... -JiSung miró al suelo avergonzado-

-No te preocupes, ya lo sabía -Felix dejó su abrigo y llaves en el suelo-

-¿En serio? -Preguntó Han a lo que Lee asintió- Oh... y deja tus cosas donde corresponden, Lee Felix.

Al hacer lo que Han le ordenó, ChangBin y Felix caminaron junto a la cocina en donde estaba el mayor de todos. Este los miró confundidos, pero no preguntó nada. Felix se asustó ya que pensó que su hermano se había enojado con él, más de lo normal. Estaba bastante paranoico, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a arruinarse todo para Seo y él aunque no sean nada.

Ahora que todo esto paso, ahora que ambos hablaron de lo sucedido y se dieron cuenta de que aparentemente habían sentimientos entre los dos, ¿Que vendrá? ¿Que les espera en el futuro? En esos momentos el futuro era tan incierto y aterrador


	16. Chapter 16

Felix y ChangBin se fueron al cuarto del menor y se quedaron ahí haciendo nada, cada uno en su telefóno haciendo cualquier cosa que no sea estar juntos. Se vez en cuando Felix miraba a ChangBin sin que este se diera cuenta y ChangBin hacía eso mismo, pero no discretamente. Lee dejó caer su celular a la cama y miró al techo tras suspirar. Seo se quedó mirándolo, se le notaba que quería decir algo, pero no lo hacía y a Felix no le importaba en absoluto, no le podía importar menos la opinión del mayor. Aunque muy dentro suyo quería hablar con ChangBin, no lo hacía, negaba ese deseo que tenía y se lo dejaba sólo para él. ChangBin le gustaba, le gustaba un enano idiota que lo único bueno que hace es hacerlo enojar, se odiaba a sí mismo por esto, por amarlo. ¿Se podría decir que lo ama? Sentía cosas por él, le gustaba y todo pero... ¿En verdad es amor? Después de todo descubrió esos sentimientos hace muy poco, no debería de afirmar que es amor, quizás sólo sea atracción y nada más. Nunca sintió esto por alguien, nunca había tenido tantas sensaciones al estar con alguien. Su estómago se sentía extraño cuando estaba cerca del mayor, su pecho se sentía presionado pero no de forma negativa, la mirada de Seo lograba darle estas y más sensaciones. Era raro, por primera vez en años no se sentía completamente mal, que tenía una sensación corporal positiva, que su corazón latiera con cariño y sin dolor alguno. ¿Eso era amor? Seguía confundido, no sabía qué pensar, no quería hacer algún movimiento que afectará su nueva semi estabilidad emocional, no estaba en sus planes dejar que sus nuevo positivo sentimiento de lado, dejarlo en la basura. Miró a ChangBin y aun se le notaba que quería decir algo.

-¿Se te perdió algo? -Dijo accidentalmente en un tono malhumorado, estaba acostumbrado a hablarle así-

-Nada -Aparentemente hizo enojar al mayor, ni cinco minutos pasan y ya arruina todo- Voy a la cocina, ¿Quieres algo? -Felix negó con la cabeza para luego ver a Seo irse-

Se acomodo en la silla y suspiró pesadamente, siempre arruinaba todo, no podía pasar un día completo sin cagarla aunque sea una vez. Con sus manos tapó sus ojos y apoyó sus codos en sus piernas, de la nada se había cansado mucho. Respirar le complicaba y con suerte se podía mover, ¿Qué le pasaba? Intentó levantarse pero cayó en el intento golpeándose con el escritorio en el brazo. Intentó respirar con un ritmo constante, pero simplemente no podía, no lograba respirar con normalidad. Posó su mano en su pecho como si esto lo fuera a ayudar a respirar, pero no era así. Le dolía mucho respirar, su pecho le ardía. ChangBin entró a la habitación con un vaso de agua el cual dejó caer al ver a Lee en el suelo de esa forma. Se acercó a él sumamente preocupado, le empezó a hablar pero Felix no lo escuchaba, estaba tan asustado que con suerte podía sentir su inestable respiración. MinHo y JiSung llegaron al cuarto y cuando intentaron levantar a Lee, este se desmayó.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, despertó desorientado en su cama. Miró alrededor suyo, estaba solo en la oscuridad de su habitación, aun le dolía un poco respirar, su pecho seguía ardiendo. Intentó sentarse, pero al escuchar la puerta abrirse su instinto fue volver a su posición original. Miró a la puerta, era su hermano con muchos vasos de agua. Le sonrió levemente y entró al cuarto sentándose en la silla del escritorio de su hermano menor, se miraron sin hacer nada por unos segundos. MinHo le acercó un vaso a Felix y este lo aceptó. Tragar le dolía, y cuando tomó un cuarto del vaso empezó a toser levemente. Su hermano se preocupó se le notaba.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó el mayor a lo que su hermano asintió- ¿Crees que pudo haber sido...? -No pudo terminar ya que Felx lo interrumpió-

-No hablemos de eso -Le pidió a MinHo-

-Pero es algo importante Felix, no podemos vivir sin pensar en el riesgo de...

-¡Cállate! ¿Que parte de no hablemos no entiendes? -MinHo se asustó ante el grito- No me pasará nada, estoy completamente bien.

-Felix, no es primera vez que te pasa, hay que ir a ver un médico.

-¿Con cuál dinero? ¿Crees que el dinero sale de la nada o que? Con suerte podemos... puedes pagar el departamento y quieres gastar millones de Won por un médico que nos dirá lo que ya sabemos y nos dará soluciones inútiles ya que no tenemos dinero -MinHo agachó su cabeza- ¿Acaso tu no piensas bien?

-¡Felix por Dios! -ChangBin entró y lo primero que hizo fue darle una cachetada al menor- ¿En verdad eres tan imbecil para negar la ayuda de tu hermano? -Mientras sobaba su mejilla, bufó- ¿Qué te sucede? Tú eres el que no piensa, eres tan idiota que no sabes cuando necesitas ayuda, eres un terco que sólo sabe pensar en si mismo, eres un...

-¡Cállate de una vez! ¿Acaso sabes lo que sucede? ¿Tienes idea de cuanto cuesta ese maldito e imbécil médico? Esto no es sólo un dolor para ir a Urgencias y que me vea un doctor inservible- Los ojos de los Lee se cristalizaron- ¿Tienes idea de lo que tengo que soportar diariamente?

-¿Y tu tienes idea de cuanto tiene que soportar MinHo contigo?

-MinHo ya tiene suficiente con lo su trabajo como para preocuparse por mi.

-Eres un verdadero idiota -Dijo entre leves risas de desesperación-

-¿Yo el idiota? No me hagas reír, Seo ChangBin, tú siempre hablas sin saber lo que sucede en realidad.

-Entonces dime lo que sucede.

-ChangBin, no -Hablo MinHo-

-No, si es tan rudo y valiente como supuestamente es, que me diga lo que sucede.

-ChangBin, por favor -Este ignoró a su amigo y miró desafiante a Felix-

-A ver niñito, ¿Me dirás o no? ¿O eres una gallina? -No hubo palabra alguna de Felix- ¿Tanto miedo tienes de que yo tenga razón?

-¿Tanto quieres saber lo que sucede? Esta bien, te lo diré.

-¡Suéltalo entonces!

-¡Tengo cáncer! ¡No tengo mis pulmones lo suficientemente buenos como los tuyos como para vivir tranquilo! -Miró a su hermano el cual ya se encontraba llorando- Eres un idiota, Seo ChangBin -Se aguantó las ganas de llorar. Miró a ChangBin, este estaba tan sorprendido que no podía soltar palabra alguna- Deberías de ver tu cara, te ves más imbécil de lo normal -Se puso de pie y salió de su cuarto-

-Felix... -JiSung quería decirle algo, pero no logró decirle-

-No es momento, JiSung, vámonos -Tomó el brazo de su amigo y salió del departamento-

Estaba tan enfadado con ese enano, por su culpa lloró MinHo, por su culpa ahora se sentía mal, por su culpa quería llorar. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en esta, no tenía ganas de caminar, sólo quería llorar, lo cual hizo. Lloró aguantando los sollozos, no quería que MinHo y ChangBin lo escuchara. JiSung se acercó a él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, los ojos de Han también se cristalizaron, él también estaba sorprendido por lo que escuchó. Felix no aguantó más y soltó todos los sollozos e hipidos que tenía dentro suyo. Seo en verdad era un imbécil, lo odiaba, ¿Cómo podría amar a alguien tan idiota? Pensar en el simple hecho de que soltó por fin el secreto de su enfermedad e hizo llorar nuevamente a su hermano lo destrozaba. Le dolía el pecho, le cayó la realidad de que tenía cáncer, hace tanto que no hablaba del tema que se le había olvidado. Ahora no podía dejar de pensar en ello, sólo se imaginaba cómo están sus pulmones, en cómo sufre MinHo por este tema... en cómo sufre él por todo esto. Intentó controlar su respiración, aun le dolía respirar por lo que hizo todo su esfuerzo para respirar con normalidad. Limpió sus lágrimas, se puso de pie y junto a JiSung se fueron del edificio. Caminaron a la casa de Han, y una vez en la gran construcción, fueron a la cocina para que Lee tomara agua, su garganta dolía. Ni uno soltó palabra alguna, Felix no tenía nada que decir, pero JiSung tenía mucho que decir, pero aparentemente no quería soltar palabra, se notaba que le daba miedo preguntar o decir algo. El silencio estuvo por unos veinte minutos, era muy incómodo, pero no querían hablar del tema, o al menos Felix, no tenía gana alguna de volver a sacar el tema, sólo quería desaparecer de una vez por todas y dejar de tener aquel tumor en sus pulmones. Aunque le gustaría ir a un profesional para saber cómo va su cáncer, para saber si está empeorando o mejorando, pero es muy probable que lo que le está sucediendo es lo primero. Le aterraba pensar en eso, en morir de cáncer, aunque sí le gustaría morir de vez en cuando, morir de cáncer, morir lentamente no era muy agradable. Tenía miedo, y mucho, y en especial ahora que soltó aquel secreto. Era como revivir recuerdos y vivir nuevos.

Esto pasó cuando tenía tan sólo 16 años, sólo había pasado un año desde que empezó a fumar, pero como se fumaba más de tres cajetillas a la semana, claramente iba a pasar algo. Cuando tosía, de vez en cuando era con sangre, y a MinHo le preocupó tanto que le rogó a su madre que le pagara un médico, y con la ayuda de su progenitora más un trabajo de medio tiempo que se consiguió lograron pagar un profesional el cual les dijo esa terrible noticia. Felix no podía moverse, estaba en shock, estaba más ansioso que nunca y aterrado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que sucederle eso a él? Sabía que era por su culpa, pero se preguntó millones de veces por qué Dios lo castigó de esa forma. Si Dios existiera, ¿Por qué haría tales cosas? ¿Por qué hace sufrir tanto a la gente con ese tipo de enfermedades? ¿Era tan necesario castigar de esa forma a los mismos seres que supuestamente amaba? Desde entonces dejó de creer en ese ser superior, ese ser que debería de hacer feliz a sus amados humanos pero que hace lo contrario. Desde ese día odio a Dios con todas su fuerzas. Los días, las semanas, los meses pasaban lentamente, y sin la madre de MinHo en esos momentos, ambos de agobiaban constantemente, se hundían en sentimientos negativos, sentimientos tan fuertes que los hacía desear no existir... no respirar. Al no tener suficiente dinero, nunca pagaron un tratamiento para el tumor benigno del menor, con suerte tenían para pagar la escuela de Felix gracias a que MinHo dejó sus estudios para dedicarse a trabajar y cuidar a su hermanastro. Desde que le diagnosticaron con cáncer pulmonar, Felix dejó por completo el socializar con los demás, si antes era poco, ahora era nulo. Todos los días MinHo escuchaba llorar a su hermano, eso le partía el alma. Llegó un punto en el que el mayor de los hermanos no podía seguir pagando la cómoda casa en la que vivían, por lo que la vendió y se mudaron a un pequeño e incómodo departamento, era uno de los más baratos en uno de los barrios menos expansivos de Seul.

Felix odia a Dios mientras que MinHo le reza a este para que todo ese sufrimiento pase, MinHo seguía teniendo esperanzas en la vida de su hermanito, pero este perdió toda esperanza y esperaba el día de su muerte sin ansias. A Felix no le importó mucho el tener cáncer y siguió fumando haciendo daño constante a su hermano y a él mismo. No le importaba en absoluto fumar, morirá de todas formas ya que no podían pagar la Quimioterapia, ni siquiera con toda la suerte del mundo la podrían pagar. La salud era una mierda en todos lados con el tema del cáncer, no importa a qué país vayan, siempre la Quimioterapia era imposible de pagar para ellos. Sí, quizás en algunos países sea tan efectiva este tratamiento, eso no le quita el precio. Los exámenes, las terapias y las operaciones costaban una fortuna. Felix ya no quería crecer, mientras más tiempo seguía vivo su tumor crecía cada vez más.

Se hizo de noche y los padres de JiSung ya estaban en casa. Felix insistía en irse para no molestar, pero la familia Han ganó y Lee se quedó a dormir en aquel cómodo hogar. Aunque no pudo conciliar el sueño, estar ahí, estar con JiSung lo tranquilizaba, se sentía seguro. Era como volver a su infancia pero mil veces mejorada.

Pasó toda la noche analizando cada parte de la habitación de su amigo, estaba demasiado cansado pero sus pensamientos no le permitían dormir. Pensaba en su pasado y en su futuro no tan lejano, de vez en cuando quería hacerse ese tratamiento porque su vida era mejor que antes, pero no era una maravilla. Su emociones no eran constantes, a veces estaba bien y de la nada no lo estaba, esto le molestaba y arruinaba todo. Siempre que la cagaba no tiene ganas de hacer nada para mejorar su cáncer, pero cuando pasaban cosas maravillosas para él, lo único que anhelaba era este tratamiento. Esas cosas maravillosas fueron cuando se hizo amigo de JiSung y cada vez que este lo consolaba, también cuando ChangBin iba a verlo al hospital o cuando sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Estaba en un conflicto constante sobre si quería seguir o no, sobre hacer lo posible para mejorar o morir de una vez por todas. Esos pensamientos son los que no lo dejaban dormir. ¿Qué sería lo mejor? Él ya no estaba viviendo una vida, la estaba sobreviviendo. Estaba tan agotado de aguantar con todo esto, sólo quería que todo acabara de una vez por todas, ya no aguantaba más.

Siempre se preguntaba cómo sería su vida si nunca le hubiesen diagnosticado, si nunca hubiese tenido cáncer, ¿Su vida sería igual, mejor o peor?


	17. Chapter 17

ChangBin se sentía tan idiota en ese momento, por su culpa no sólo hizo sentir mal a su amigo, sino que también al chico que le gusta, o al menos que cree que le gusta. MinHo lloraba desconsoladamente y Seo se sentía más que culpable. Abrazó a su amigo, quería pedir disculpas, pero no podía soltar palabra, aún seguía sorprendido por lo que Felix dijo. ¿En verdad MinHo le había ocultado eso? Intentó recordar algún momento en el que MinHo le pudo haber dicho, pero nada, nunca le había contado sobre este tema. Tenía ganas de ir donde Felix y hablar del tema, pero no quería ni dejaría a MinHo solo, no podía. ¿Dónde estará Felix en esos momentos? Quizás estaba con JiSung... pero, ¿Y si no lo estaba? Se empezó a preocupar por el menor y pensó en las peores situaciones en las que estaría, y muchas de ellas era muerto. Se levantó junto a su amigo, tenían que ir a buscar a Felix, debían cuidarlo. Una preocupación mayor se hizo presente en Seo, al saber que tenía cáncer sentía que en cualquier momento podía desmayarse otra vez, y si estaba solo podría morir, ChangBin no quería eso. Le pidió a MinHo que le preguntara a JiSung si Felix estaba con él, a lo que este respondió con un sí. ChangBin se calmó un poco, pero no lo suficiente, tenía la gran necesidad de ir donde el menor.

Quería disculparse con los Lee, era un verdadero idiota sin remedio, todo lo que decía lastimaba a alguien y estaba cansado de eso. ChangBin sólo quería ser feliz y hacer feliz a sus amigos... a Felix, pero con lo que hizo su trabajo se complicó más de lo normal. Arruinó todo como siempre, y quizás cuando lo intente arreglar lo arruinaría más, y ahí el dilema, ¿Qué debería de hacer para no cagarla más? Tantas opciones y tan pocos resultados... temía dejar su vida y la de los demás destrozada. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpido?

Decidió quedarse a dormir en el departamento para cuidar a MinHo, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de lo que hizo. En la mañana del siguiente día irían a buscar a Felix a la casa de JiSung. ChangBin no podía dormir, sus pensamientos no lo dejaban en paz. Cerraba sus ojos por más de una hora y el sueño no llegaba. Estaba durmiendo en un colchón pequeño al lado de la cama de MinHo. Se levantó sin despertar a su amigo y fue directo a la habitación de Felix. Miró todo a su alrededor cuando abrió la puerta, todo estaba desordenado y había un olor insoportable a cigarro, básicamente, el olor de Felix, pero para Seo ese aroma era único y lo hacía sentir feliz. Empezó a recordar todo lo que vivió con el menor, esa pelea cuando ordenaron su cuarto, los golpes que le dio tanto en la calle como en el departamento, las peleas constantes, el hospital, todo. Tantos recuerdos que se quedarían para siempre en su memoria. Las lágrimas llegaron, ¿Y si a Felix le queda poco tiempo? No le gustaba pensar en eso, pero era inevitable, después de todo su tumor podría estar bastante avanzado. No se podía imaginar un mundo sin Felix, aunque este lo haga enojar constantemente, le haría demasiada falta. Extrañaría su voz, su aroma, su personalidad de mierda... todo, extrañaría cada mínima parte de Lee.

Se acercó a la cama del menor y se acostó en esta, había una camiseta y la tomó. Tenía el olor de Felix en ella por lo que la acercó a él y lloró en silencio, tenía miedo de perder a alguien tan especial como Felix. No le gustaba sufrir por él, pero no podía parar.

MinHo lo despertó, se había quedado dormido en la cama de Felix. La cara de MinHo estaba destrozada, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, probablemente ChangBin estaba en las mismas condiciones. Ambos se ducharon y vistieron para ir a buscar a Felix. Salieron y caminaron en silencio, ni uno quería hablar, en especial ChangBin porque sentía que volvería a arruinar todo si llegaban a establecer una conversación. Una vez en la puerta de la casa, llamaron a la puerta y, pasados unos minutos, JiSung salió junto con Felix. A este se le notaba que estaba agotado y deprimido, era obvio que sus horas de sueño las ocupo para llorar. Cuando el menor hizo contacto visual con ChangBin, este bajo la mirada apenado.

-Vamos -MinHo tomó a Felix del brazo con delicadeza y caminaron-

-MinHo -La voz de Felix era más apagada de lo normal, era como si no tuviera energía ni ganas de vivir-

-¿Sí? -MinHo volteó a ver a su hermano, y cuando ya estuvo enfrente de el cara a cara, Felix lo abrazó-

-No quiero morir -Dijo mientras su voz se quebraba- Pero tampoco quiero que quedes con deudas si es que llega a pasar algo.

-Felix, mírame -Habló MinHo tomando la cara de su hermano y forzándolo con cuidado a mirarlo- Haré hasta lo imposible para que eso no suceda, conseguiré más empleos.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, si no quieres morir, haré todo para que estés con vida.

-Si les sirve de algo, puedo darles la mitad de mi sueldo, después de todo solo uso para pagar un tercio de las cosas que hay en mi departamento -Dijo ChangBin, a lo que MinHo le agradeció. Aparentemente Felix quería decirle algo, pero no se lo dijo-

Caminaron al departamento de los Lee. ChangBin se quedaría con ellos un par de días para cuidar a Felix. MinHo llamó a la escuela de Felix para pedir si podía el menor no ir por un tiempo explicándoles toda la situación. Mientras todo esto pasaba, ChangBin estaba limpiando el departamento y Felix estaba en su cuarto haciendo nada, lo cual Seo entendía. Cuando tuvo que entrar a la habitación del menor, dudó en entrar, y cuando decidió hacerlo, antes de abrir la puerta, golpeó esta y entró una vez escuchó un "pasa" del otro lado de la puerta. Una vez dentro, ambos chicos se quedaron viéndose, Seo levantó levemente las cosas de aseo para decirle sin palabras que iba a limpiar. Felix estaba acostado en su cama, y cuando ChangBin hizo esa acción él simplemente se dio vuelta mirando a la pared, esto hizo sentir mal al mayor. Sentir como el menor lo ignoraba y lo odiaba lo hacía sentir horrible, él sólo quería sentirse amado por él, pero ya sería imposible después de lo que hizo, era imperdonable, o al menos para ChangBin. Empezó con su labor de limpiar y ordenar, y de vez en cuando miraba a Felix, o mejor dicho, la espalda de este. Quería ver su cara, quería disculparse pero no se atrevía, las palabras no salían de su boca. Suspiró pesadamente, y tras este suspiro, Felix lo miró, pero hizo como si no se hubiese dado cuenta, no tenía la valentía para mirar al menor a los ojos. Escuchó como este se levantaba, pero lo ignoró como había hecho antes. Creyó que iría al baño, pero cuando sintió las manos de este posarse en su espalda se sorprendió. Las manos ajenas subieron lentamente por la espalda del mayor llegando a los hombros, y una vez ahí, siguieron su camino hasta el torso, Felix lo estaba abrazando. ChangBin se aguantó las lágrimas. Ambos se fueron agachando lentamente hasta estar sentados en el piso, y ahí se quedaron, Felix abrazándolo y ChangBin simplemente anonadado. Pasados unos minutos, Seo tomó las manos de Lee y se acomodó.

-ChangBin -Susurró Lee en su oído- Perdón.

-Yo debería disculparme.

-No... -Hundió su cabeza en el hombro del mayor- Perdón por tener que dejarte.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Porque voy a morir en algún momento -Sintió el suspiro de Felix en su hombro-

-No vas a morir.

-Si no tenemos el dinero para la quimioterapia -ChangBin se dio vuelta y posó su mano en la mejilla de Felix- Perdón

-No debes disculparte por eso, Felix -Acarició su mejilla- Conseguiremos el dinero suficiente para poder darte una vida más larga, ¿ok? -Las lágrimas de Lee mojaron la mano de Seo- Todo va a mejorar -Felix se acercó a ChangBin y le dio un beso en los labios para luego poner su cabeza de vuelta al hombro del mayor-

ChangBin acarició el cabello de Felix por unos diez minutos mientras este estaba apoyado en su hombro, como Seo tenía que seguir con la limpieza, se puso de pie, pero Felix no quería soltarlo por lo que lo abrazo por la espalda todo el tiempo en el que ChangBin estuvo en su cuarto. Seo ya se sentía mejor, aparentemente Lee no estaba tan enojado como él pensaba, no la había cagado tanto como creía, eso lo alivió. Claramente haría todo para ayudar a los Lee en la quimioterapia de Felix, no podía dejarlos solos en esos momentos, no pensaba hacerlo.

Ya era tarde y Seo tenía que volver a su departamento. Se despidió de ambos chicos y camino a su casa. Las noches ya no eran tan frías, cada día estaban más calurosas, pero no lo suficiente para no abrigarse, lo cual no le gustaba a ChangBin. El aroma a humedad, las brisas frías golpeando sus mejillas... extrañaría eso. Pensó en el dinero que ganaba, y 1.827.419 wons no era tanto, después de todo era el sueldo mínimo. Si no viviera con BonHwa y Chan, no le alcanzaría para nada. Llegó al departamento y saludo a sus compañeros. Ambos le preguntaron a donde había ido la noche anterior, pero Seo no tenía ganas de hablar, estaba cansado y sólo quería dormir. Fue directo a su cuarto, se puso su pijama y durmió tranquilo.

A la mañana siguiente despertó por la alarma de su teléfono, era hora de ir a la universidad a dar un examen. Se levantó y se alistó para ir al establecimiento. Cuando salió del departamento y bajo las escaleras del edificio se encontró con un Felix en la entrada de este viendo el citófono, ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Saltó los últimos tres escalones y camino hacia Lee. Lo saludo y este le tomó la mano y caminó sin decirle nada. ChangBin simplemente lo siguió sin importarle a donde iban y sin importarle el examen, después de todo lo iba a reprobar igual. Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una cafetería, la cafetería en la que MinHo trabajaba.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -Preguntó confundido y algo asustado-

-Pues... -Miró a otro lado- Se me había ocurrido hacer una cita.

-¿Una cita? -ChangBin sonrió levemente- ¿Por qué?

-Quería arreglar las cosas -Seguía mirando al suelo. Seo soltó una leve risa y, con delicadeza hizo que Lee lo mirara-

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan preocupado?

-Decidí preocuparme por la gente que me importa, no quiero que queden con malos pensamientos hacia mi si es que llega a pasar algo -Ese comentario lo lastimó un poco, pero no le tomó mayor importancia y entraron juntos-

MinHo estaba sorprendido ya que supuestamente ChangBin debería de estar dando un examen. MinHo regañó a Seo por aquello, pero igualmente lo dejo estar ahí con su hermano. Hablaron de todo, de cómo se sentían al respecto de todo lo último que les ha estado pasando, pero hablaban sin pena, era como si ya estuvieran superando todo. A ChangBin le interesaba saber cómo le iba a Felix en la escuela, saber sobre sus amigos y de todo, quería conocer más al menor. Aparentemente a Lee le interesaba lo mismo ya que hablaron de eso mientras tomaban y comían lo que tenían en la mesa. Una vez que terminaron todo, decidieron irse. Caminaron sin rumbo y llegó un punto en el que estuvieron en un parque. Seo se sentía feliz, estaba tan contento de que Felix decidiera hacer eso, de mostrar interés en él. Se sentía importante y querido, era un sentimiento tan potente el que tenía hacia Lee que no podía dejar de pensar en qué podrían hacer en un futuro juntos. Todo el odio que sintieron en un pasado él uno al otro se desvaneció poco a poco hasta convertirse en el sentimiento más hermoso que han sentido en sus vidas. Se sentía tan bien ser importante para alguien al nivel que lo es para Felix.

Tomó la mano de Lee y se sentaron en una banca que estaba por ahí. Estaban tan tranquilos hasta que llegó muchos adultos con sus hijos, adultos que los miraban con asco y desprecio. Seo notó cómo la gente los miraba, por lo que separó su mano de la del menor y miró al suelo apenado. Nunca podrían estar juntos con tranquilidad. Felix volvió a tomar su mano con fuerza, lo miró y estaba algo enojado, se notaba.

-¿Felix?

-¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que piensa la gente? -Dijo enojado-

-No es que me importe, lo que me importa es que estemos bien... que estés bien.

-Yo estoy bien así -Levantó su mano junto a la de Seo- Tomándote la mano, sin importar lo que los demás digan o piensen -Bajó su mano- Ni se te ocurra soltarme

ChangBin suspiró, era un chico sin remedio, no importa lo que pasara, Felix seguiría siendo explosivo con sus sentimientos.


	18. Chapter 18

Ya había pasado una semana desde la cita de Lee y Seo, y no se veían desde entonces por diferentes motivos. ChangBin estaba completamente concentrado en sus dos trabajos y Lee decidió empezar a ser más responsable en la escuela. Felix decidió hacer esto ya que su proyecto de vida se alargó, con ayuda podría vivir. Empezaron las charlas sobre las universidades y, aunque sabía que le sería complicado ir a una, buscó sus opciones más cercanas. En todas las charlas vocacionales que le daban a Lee le decían la cruda realidad, y esta era que no podía ir a una universidad decente. Igualmente no sabía que quería estudiar, nunca se había enfocado en que le gusta y no. Le quedaba poco tiempo para esto ya que el fin de año se acercaba. Se la pasaba noches pensando en que quería y podía estudiar, como nunca había disfrutado una extraprogramática o actividad de algunas de las cosas que le gustaban cuando pequeño, el trabajo se le hacía bastante más difícil. Al poner mayor atención en clases se dio cuenta que era bastante bueno en bastantes cosas, sus notas subieron con velocidad, pero no importaba cuán duro trabajaba en sus estudios, nunca conseguiría una beca.

Lee se seguía juntando con sus amigos, los cuales no sabían sobre su enfermedad, claramente sin contar a JiSung. No era más sociable que antes pero tampoco tan introvertido al momento de charlar, por lo menos ahora se unía de vez en cuando en las conversaciones de sus amigos. Aún tenía que trabajar en ello, en hablar con la gente y en ser menos explosivo. Tiene que controlar sus emociones.

Salía de la escuela solo ya que sus amigos eran de otras clases y salían en otro horario. Estaba con la cabeza agachada, sentía que todos lo veían, y era lo más probable ya que, después de faltar mucho tiempo, sus notas se dispararon rápidamente superando a mucha gente. Se sentía juzgado. Quería hablarle a ChangBin, pero no lo haría por orgullo. Agarró su móvil ya que le llegó un mensaje de Seo.

†††

Hoy 15:35

Levanta la cabeza al caminar

Eh?

Solo mira hacia arriba

†††

Sólo hizo lo que el mayor le ordenó encontrándose con él. Se aguantó las ganas de ir corriendo a abrazarlo, tenía que demostrar firmeza. Una vez en frente de Seo, lo abrazó sin importarle que sus compañeros pasaran al lado de ellos. Besó su mejilla y se apartó de él. Al hacer aquella acción, Seo bajó la cabeza avergonzado, probablemente por lo que hizo Felix ya que fue en público.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó Lee-

-Bueno... no hablábamos hace mucho y pensé venir a verte -Levantó su cabeza para mirar a Lee-

-¿No estaban muy ocupado con tu nuevo empleo? -Felix tomó la mano de Seo y empezaron a caminar-

-Sí, y por eso vine. Tendré mucho más trabajo la próxima semana y quería verte.

-Que bueno que viniste -Ambos sonrieron y caminaron hacia donde Seo iba-

Llegaron al departamento del mayor, Lee estaba muy cansado y lo primero que hizo al llegar al departamento fue tirar su mochila y desabrochar su corbata, se tiró en el sillón y dejó caer su cabeza en este. Seo se acercó y se sentó en el pequeño espacio que había dejado Lee. Quería sacar un cigarro en esos momentos, pero no podía. Estaba demasiado estresado y necesitaba un cigarro, siempre se lograba calmar un poco con el tóxico humo de aquel tubo con tabaco. Levantó la cabeza para ver a su mayor, este estaba mirando su celular, no le iba a hacer caso por lo que volvió a tirar su cabeza al cómodo sofá. Estaba hambriento, quería decirle a ChangBin que tenía hambre, pero como quería empezar a ser más educado y menos explosivo, se aguantó el comentario. Hace ya una semana que no veía ni hablaba con ChangBin y este demostraba que no le importaba, sólo estaba sumergido en su teléfono. Probablemente sea por temas de sus trabajos, pero eso no quitaba aquel sentimiento de que quizás no le interesaba en absoluto, aún que eso sería bastante ilógico ya que ChangBin lo fue a buscar. Lee agarró su móvil, no tenía ni un mensaje ni nada. Lo dejó caer al sillón y volvió a su posición original. Pasaron unos minutos y Felix ya se estaba quedando dormido, la escuela lo tenía agotado. Justo cuando cerró sus ojos, escuchó al mayor levantarse del sofá, lo miró, le sonrió y fue a la cocina. Lee lo siguió, no estaba haciendo nada fuera de lo normal, aparentemente iba a hacer un sándwich.

-¿Quieres algo? -Preguntó Seo-

-Sí -Respondió Lee para luego bostezar- ¿No que vivías con dos chicos más? -Esta vez preguntó Felix mientras abrazaba por la espalda a su mayor-

-Sí, pero están trabajando.

-Eso es bueno -Susurró en el oído de ChangBin mientras metía su mano debajo de la camiseta de éste sacando una carcajada leve del chico-

-¿Estas caliente? -Dejó de hacer los sándwiches para darse vuelta y mirar a los ojos a Lee-

-La verdad, no, sólo te molestaba -Seo sonrió y besó los labios contrarios-

De repente un leve dolor en el pecho llegó a Felix, pero no le tomó mayor importancia y ayudó al mayor. Se sentaron en la pequeña mesa del comedor y comieron sus sándwiches sin decir nada, cada uno estaba en su teléfono. Había tanto que contar, pero Felix no quería hablar, sentía que a lo mejor el mayor lo ignoraría y eso lo haría sentir peor de cómo se sentía ahora. De vez en cuando tosía despacio para no asustar a ChangBin, después de todo el cáncer tenía preocupado a todos. Se auto convenció de que la tos era por que se estaba enfermando, pero claramente no era eso. Pasaron varios minutos cuando la tos empezó a ser más dolorosa y fuerte llamando la atención de ChangBin. Éste se acercó a Felix preocupado, pero el menor le dijo que estaba bien. Mentira. Puso su mano en su boca para toser una vez más, pero esta vez salió sangre. Apoyó su cabeza en la mesa, estaba cansado de preocupar a los demás.

-Perdón -Dijo Lee-

-No te disculpes, idiota, vamos al hospital -ChangBin lo ayudó a levantarse y fueron al hospital luego de esperar un taxi-

Estuvieron varios minutos esperando a que alguien de urgencias atendiera al menor. Los minutos se convirtieron en horas, había mucha gente en ese momento, tanto jóvenes como gente adulta. Lee no dejaba de toser, le dolía mucho el pecho. Seo acariciaba su espalda como si eso ayudara en el dolor. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Claramente le dirán lo mismo que le dijeron hace años, sería el segundo diagnóstico innecesario sobre su cáncer. Era completamente inútil, pero sí le decía al mayor éste probablemente se enojaría. Cuando por fin lo llamaron, fueron a un cubículo. Se acordó del accidente en el metro y su pecho dolió, pero no sus pulmones. Seo notó la angustia de Lee y le tomó la mano, así logró calmarse un poco, pero aún le dolía. Pensar en que quizás pudo haber muerto, en que hubiese dejado a su hermano y amigos llorando por él... en cómo hubiese estado ChangBin. Intentó olvidar ese tema por aquel momento ya que el doctor empezó a hacerles las típicas preguntas. "¿Es alérgico a algún medicamento?" "¿Operaciones recientes?" "¿Enfermedades?". Y esa última pregunta fue la que tenía que responder con más detalle. Le explicó cuando le diagnosticaron el cáncer y que últimamente ha estado sintiendo un dolor en el pecho. El profesional le dijo que le harían una radiografía al pulmón para ver cómo está. Seo esperó en el cubículo mientras Lee iba junto al doctor a hacerse la radiografía.

Encontraba bastante inútil todo eso, todo debería estar tal y como estaba cuando se lo diagnosticaron, esto sólo era una perdida de dinero y tiempo. Siguió todas las órdenes que le dieron los profesionales. Pasaron varios minutos en sacar la radiografía y aun más en que el doctor llegara con esta. En el cubículo, Felix movía sus piernas que se encontraban colgando de la camilla, y ChangBin movía su pierna nervioso.

-No estés tan ansioso, nada malo va a pasar -Intentó calmarlo- Dirán lo mismo de siempre y listo, nos vamos tranquilos.

-No estoy tan seguro.

-¿Señor Lee? -El doctor entró al cubículo. Felix asintió- No le tenemos noticias muy agradables.

-Ya se lo dije doctor, tengo cáncer, pero es benigno, no me hará nada -Dijo calmado-

-No es, era benigno -Algo dentro de Lee se detuvo- Señor, su cáncer dejó de ser benigno, y hace mucho -Le entregó la radiografía a Felix- ¿Ve todo eso? Eso no es de un cáncer benigno... su cáncer es terminal -Ambos chicos estaban anonadados, no podían creer lo que sucedía- Le tengo folletos sobre esto, lo lamento mucho, pueden irse cuando deseen -Les entregó los folletos y se fue-

La respiración de Felix se aceleró. ¿Eso estaba pasando de verdad? Se quedó mirando la radiografía, la analizó más de diez veces, el cáncer era enorme. Dejó caer la hoja y agarró con fuerza su camiseta, su pecho dolía como nunca. Y empezó a llorar, eso no podía ser verdad. Sintió los brazos de ChangBin alrededor suyo y su llanto explotó al igual que el de Seo. ¿Cómo se iba a salvar ahora de esta? ¿Por qué le tenían que pasar todas esas cosas? No quería morir, no quería dejar sus nuevos logros en la basura. No tenía miedo, estaba aterrado. ¿Y si le quedaba poco tiempo? Debían encontrar un doctor rápido, conseguir dinero lo más rápido posible. Ambos se quedaron ahí por unos minutos llorando y, una vez algo calmados, fueron a pagar. Una vez fuera del establecimiento, ChangBin agarró su teléfono.

-No le digas a MinHo -Le pidió Lee- Por favor, todavía no -Seo accedió a la petición del menor-

-Vámonos.

『🎔🎔🎔』

En todo el camino ChangBin se estaba aguantando las lágrimas, aún no se creía lo que sucedía. Justo cuando todo iba bien, cuando todo era perfecto le arruinan la felicidad. ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta? Cuando todo iba mejorando para ambos, salen con esta noticia. ¿Cómo le dirían a MinHo sin que a este le de un ataque? ¿Cómo conseguirían el dinero para pagar un médico? Por fin las expectativas de Felix habían aumentado, pero esto lo arruinó todo. Tenía miedo de perder al menor, después de tanto sufrimiento, por fin logró ser feliz con él, y quería ser feliz para siempre junto a Lee. Llegaron a casa de Seo ya que Felix no quería ver a su hermano. ChangBin dejó a Felix en la cama de su habitación y fue a buscar agua. Una vez con los vasos con agua, fue de vuelta al cuarto, pero Felix estaba durmiendo y no lo quiso despertar. Debería escribirle a MinHo de que Felix está en su departamento, pero lo único que lograría sería que el se preocupara y fuera a su departamento. Lo dejó dormir en su cuarto y el se fue al comedor, era uno de los lugares más silenciosos del departamento, y lo que más necesitaba era silencio. Apoyó su cabeza en la mesa y soltó las lágrimas, estaba cansado de sufrir. Quiere cuidar de Felix, pero con su sueldo no le alcanza para poder hacerlo, ni siquiera junto al de MinHo podrían. Deberían de hacer una rifa, pero, ¿Qué podrían regalar? No tienen nada de valor o muy expansivo como para un premio, nadie pagaría para cosas tan insignificantes. ¿Cómo saldrían de esta? Era prácticamente imposible encontrar un médico que puedan pagar con sus sueldos. Seo no quería ver a Felix morir, no aguantaría con tal pérdida.

Escucho el timbre de su hogar, fue a revisar y eran Chan con BonHwa. Claramente preguntaron por sus ojos rojos y cara cansada, a lo que ChangBin les dijo que prefería hablarlo en otro momento. Les comentó sobre que el menor se quedaría esa noche en el departamento por temas personales, Kim y Bang no tuvieron problema alguno con que el chico estuviera ahí. Ya era bastante tarde y Seo necesitaba descansar, fue a su habitación. Felix seguía durmiendo. Fue en busca de un colchón viejo que tenían por ahí, agarró unas sábanas y se acostó en el suelo al lado de su cama. Se le hizo muy complicado quedarse dormido ya que su mente no estaba lo suficientemente calmada para conciliar el sueño, pero después de muchos minutos, logró caer en un profundo sueño.

Al día siguiente, despertó al sentir un peso de más en su cama momentánea, abrió los ojos algo asustado pensando que Felix se había caído, pero este sólo se había parado en el colchón.

-Perdón, no te quería despertar -La voz de Lee era mucho más apagada que lo normal-

-Está bien, ¿Quieres algo? -Preguntó Seo incorporándose, listo para ponerse de pie-

-No, no te preocupes, sólo voy a buscar agua.

-Yo voy, tú quédate en cama -Se puso de pie-

-No quiero ser un estorbo para ti.

-¿Por qué lo serías? -Se acercó al menor y acarició su mejilla- Quédate aquí, ya vuelvo.

Salió de la habitación arrastrando los pies y fue directo a la cocina. Ahí estaba BonHwa. Nunca tuvo suficiente tiempo para establecer una conversación más avanzada con él, quizás lo haría más tarde. Siguió su camino para completar su propósito, se saludó con BonHwa con una leve reverencia y volvió a su cuarto. Felix estaba mirando por la ventana, se veía perdido y apagado, sin energía. Eso apenó a ChangBin, pero intentó ignorar aquel sentimiento e ir donde Lee. Tocó su hombro consiguiendo un leve salto de susto como respuesta. Le entregó el vaso y se sentó al lado de él. Felix volvió su vista al exterior radiando la misma sensación que antes. Claramente iba a estar así después de la noticia. Intentó fallidamente calmarlo posando su cabeza en su hombro, pero el sentimiento seguía en él. Se sentía culpable ya que él insistió en ir al hospital, él fue el causante de aquella noticia y de sacar esas emociones de Lee. Seguía siendo un idiota después de todo, nunca dejaba de arruinar las cosas. Se aguantó las lágrimas para no preocupar al menor, pero, de alguna forma este notó cómo se sentía y, con ambas manos y con delicadeza, levantó su cabeza para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-No es tu culpa, ¿Ok? -Lo besó y volvió a dejar su cabeza en donde estaba-

Así se quedaron por unos minutos hasta que el teléfono de Felix sonó. Obviamente era MinHo llamándolo. Ambos se quedaron mirando el móvil sin saber qué hacer, ¿Cómo le explicarían a MinHo el por qué estaba su hermano ahí sin tener que mentirle? Ni uno de los dos tenía ganas de mentir en ese momento, no era el tiempo para hacer eso. Felix tomó el aparato y contestó. La conversación se basó de MinHo haciendo muchas preguntas y Felix respondiendo sólo con "Sí" y "No". Una vez la conversación cesó, Lee dejó caer su mano y soltó un gran suspiro. Seo sólo se le ocurrió acariciar su mejilla.

Se venían tiempos difíciles, y eso era más que obvio. Tendrían que planear cómo conseguir dinero suficiente para esos tratamientos tan expansivos. Una gran complicación se presentó en sus vidas, y lo único que podrán hacer es superarlo a toda costa. No importaba que tan difícil se pondría la situación, ChangBin ayudaría con todo lo que tenía, daría todo para salvar a Felix, incluyendo su vida. Este era el mejor momento para pensar en que nada es imposible... ¿No?


	19. Capítulo 19

Ya era momento de que Felix fuera a su casa, no se podía quedar para siempre ahí sin que MinHo se preocupara. Seguían desanimados, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasase, aquella situación seguiría en sus vidas. Felix quería ir caminando al departamento, así demoraría más y tendrían más tiempo para pensar en cómo decirle a MinHo. Caminaron lentamente tomados de las manos, así se sentían más seguros. Llegaron y, antes de abrir la puerta, se quedaron ahí unos segundos. Lee tenía los ojos cerrados, se intentaba calmar. Abrieron la puerta, y lo primero que vieron al entrar era a MinHo en el sillón durmiendo, ChangBin lo quería despertar, pero Felix no lo dejó. Hablarían con él cuando ya esté despierto. Ambos fueron al cuarto de Felix y se sentaron en su cama, estaba todo ordenado y eso se le hizo muy raro a Seo. Esto era una clara imagen de que la vida de Felix se estaba tornando en una más alegre... o menos depresiva. Se quedaron ahí haciendo nada mirando a la nada, no habían ganas de hacer cosas, sólo dormir y que todo eso fuera un mal sueño, una pesadilla. Las mismas preguntas estaban en sus cabezas constantemente, no podían sacarlas de ahí. "¿Por qué ahora?" "¿Por qué a nosotros?", esas y muchas otras preguntas circulaban en sus mentes. A ChangBin ya le dolía la cabeza de tanto llorar, y aparentemente a Felix también ya que este se estaba sobando el entrecejo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, fue en busca de algún medicamento para que el dolor cesara. Le entregó uno a Felix y se dejó uno para él. Lee sonrió levemente y sin ánimos en muestra de agradecimiento. El menor se acercó a Seo y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, a lo que ChangBin reaccionó con acariciar el hombro de Felix. Poco a poco el pecoso se acercaba más al mayor hasta que llegaron a estar abrazados y recostados. El calor de ambos hacia el otro los tranquilizaba un poco.

El olor a cigarro de Felix era menos notorio que antes, su aroma natural se hacía más presente en sus prendas y cuerpo. Era un olor dulce, como primavera, o al menos eso lograba pensar con aquel olor. Se imaginaba un campo lleno de flores de diferentes tipos, pero todas igual de hermosas. No pudo evitar acurrucarse para sentir su aroma con más intensidad, lo tranquilizaba y hacía sentir seguro. Sólo podía pensar en cuánto tiempo le quedaba al menor, pero, al estar con él, tan cerca el uno del otro era como si el tiempo se detuviera, pero claramente no era así, llegaría un punto en el que ese momento acabaría... llegaría el momento de despedirse para siempre.

Intentó no pensar en ello y disfrutar el tiempo juntos, debe aprovechar cada momento que tuviera con Felix y guardarlos bien en su memoria por si lo peor llegara a pasar. ChangBin evitaba esos pensamientos, pero, aparentemente Lee no podía. Su respiración no era prolija y Seo se percató de ello luego de que Felix empezara a temblar.

-¿Felix? -ChangBin estaba preocupado-

-Perdón -La voz de Felix empezó a quebrarse poco a poco- No quiero que sufras más por mi culpa. Quiero que MinHo, JiSung y tu vivan sin preocuparse de mi, sin tener que hacerse cargo de un estorbo.

-Felix, no digas eso -Tomó las mejillas del menor y lo forzó con delicadeza a mirarlo a los ojos- No puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti, no importa lo que haga o piense, tu siempre estas en mi mente -Los ojos de Felix se estaban cristalizando- No quiero que pienses que eres un estorbo -Besó levemente los labios del pecoso- No te abandonaré. lo prometo.

Las lágrimas de Lee salieron de una vez por todas. Todo lo que dijo ChangBin era cierto, lo dijo de corazón. Quiera o no, no podía dejar de pensar en el menor, en querer lo mejor para él sin importar que aquello podría conllevar a la destrucción del mismo. Felix era una figura muy importante en la vida de ChangBin, podía considerarse un pilar en su vida. Pero este no era un pilar común, era un pilar débil y fácil de destruir. De eso estaba seguro, en algún momento aquel pilar... aquel chico haría que toda la base de Seo cayera y destruiría todo en su paso. Pero, no debería dejar aquel pilar tan al descubierto de la destrucción, debía empezar a fortalecerlo al tal punto de que, pase lo que pase, nada lo botaría.

Sin darse cuenta, Felix ya estaba durmiendo. Su respiración chocaba con el cuello de ChangBin, la respiración tranquila y tibia del menor lo tranquilizaba. Le acarició el cabello suave y lentamente para no despertarlo, su cabello era tan suave y con tenía un aroma dulce, nunca se había percatado de eso. Besó la frente de Lee para dormirse junto a él.

Despertó luego de sentir cómo Felix se sentaba en la cama, levantó la cabeza aún con sueño y le sonrío levemente, a lo que Felix le respondió de igual manera. ChangBin dejó caer su cabeza nuevamente en la almohada mientras que Felix se levantaba, se quedó ahí unos segundos después de que Lee saliera de la habitación para luego seguirlo. Claramente Lee MinHo estaba despierto, ¿Cómo se le podría explicar la situación? No era una noticia que se pudiera contar de la nada, es inhumano... pero la incertidumbre de no saber en qué momento sucedería hacía inevitable el querer contarlo, aun siendo una noticia tan amarga. MinHo miró a ambos con una sonrisa que se fue esfumando cada paso que daban ChangBin y su hermano, sus expresiones no eran agradables, eran extremadamente preocupantes.

-¿Sucede algo? -Preguntó de una vez por todas, completamente preocupado-

-MinHo... Felix está... -El menor lo interrumpió-

-Se que esto sonará cruel y te dolerá, y muchísimo, pero es preferible contarte la verdad en vez de hacerte sufrir más sin ella. -Tomó un gran bocado de aire y lo expulsó- Mi cáncer ha empeorado desde la última vez que fuimos... de la primera vez que fuimos, mejor dicho.

-¿De qué estás hablando Felix? -MinHo se acercó a su hermano aún más preocupado que antes-

-MinHo, su cáncer ya no es... -ChangBin se detuvo un segundo, dudando si sería bueno usar esas palabras ahora- No es benigno, ha evolucionado en estos años y ahora es... es terminal. -La mirada de MinHo se apagó, el único brillo que había en estos era el de las lágrimas acumuladas-

Con tan solo verlo por un segundo se podían dar cuenta como todo dentro suyo se destruía poco a poco. Felix hizo los últimos pasos para estar cara a cara con su hermano, y lo abrazó. Entre lágrimas, ambos mantuvieron sus brazos entrelazados con el otro, el llanto de ambos era desgarrador, el dolor de ambos hacía que el aire se sintiera más pesado y oscuro. ChangBin se mantenía de pie frente a los hermanos, mordiéndose la mano para no explotar en llanto como ellos. Sí, llorar es normal y está completamente bien, pero luego de haber llorado más de 3 horas, los ojos arden y pesan, al igual que el cuerpo.

Seo sentía que no debería estar ahí ahora, que no era parte de ese momento. Agarró sus pertenencias y determinado, pero destrozado, camino a la puerta. Quería quedarse y acompañar a los Lee, pero no podía, ellos no son su familia y necesitan un tiempo para refrescar la mente. Cuando estaba por tocar la manilla, siente una mano en su hombro, pequeña pero agradable. Al darse la vuelta, sus ojos con los de Felix se encontraron, con tan solo sus ojos se veía lo roto que estaba el menor.

-No... no puedo estar aquí -Seo miró al suelo intentando contener las lágrimas- Este es un tema que deben verlo ustedes como familia, no debería estar aquí, yo... -MinHo lo interrumpió-

-ChangBin, tú eres nuestra familia. -Miró a su amigo sin poder contener el llanto- Has estado siempre con nosotros, no cabe duda que eres un familiar. -Con las mejillas mojadas, los tres chicos se abrazaron-

MinHo tenía razón después de todo, ChangBin siempre había estado junto a ellos en todo momento, hasta el mismo sentía que pertenecía ahí. Claramente tenía una mezcla de emociones ahora mismo, su pecho y cabeza dolían, pero por lo menos estaba junto a los Lee... junto a su familia.

『🎔🎔🎔』

Tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable, sentía que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento. Pero era de esperarse después de llorar sin parar. Dejó a su hermano y a su novio -Si así se podría llamar- en el departamento mientras él salía con todas sus cajetillas de cigarros, llenas o casi vacías. Una vez fuera del edificio, agarró una de estas cajas, la abrió y solo había una. La boquilla del cigarrillo arriba y donde se quemaba abajo, como debería ser. La tomó entre la yema de sus dedos y la miró. La causante de todo el mal de ahora, una droga tan común en todo el mundo, accesible donde te imagines. ¿Cómo algo tan letal es tan fácil de obtener? ¿Por qué el ser humano se hace tanto daño por su cuenta? Cada hoja molida de tabaco de aquel tubo podría ser la muerte de alguien, algo tan diminuto era el causante de millones de muertes. Lo acercó a sus labios, rozando el cigarrillo con la comisura de estos para luego tirarlo bruscamente a la basura. Luego de ese cigarro, siguió con las demás cajas que había bajado, botando cada uno de los cigarrillos para luego romper a pedazos la caja. Cada cigarro que botaba se sentía como si se desechara poco a poco del peso en su cuerpo. Cada lágrima, cada herida, cada sufrimiento que desahogo con esas cosas se liberaron de Felix... o él se libró de ellas. Ya con la última cajetilla vacía y rota en el basurero, se dio la vuelta para volver al departamento. Subió todas las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de su hogar, llamó a la puerta ya que las llaves se le habían quedado adentro. ChangBin le abrió, y Felix solo se acercó a abrazarlo, y el mayor, extrañado, lo abrazó de vuelta. Soltó un gran suspiro para luego entrar con Seo, ya era bastante tarde y debería de descansar.

Los tres se encontraban con una taza caliente de café viendo una película en la televisión; "Joker". Era extraño cómo, en ciertas situaciones, los sentimientos de Arthur o "Joker" se asemejan a lo que sentía Felix. De alguna forma se sentía identificado. Como la sociedad juzga a los demás sin sentido y les niega ciertas cosas por alguna situación, y el como todos los perjudicados son ignorados. ¿Cómo es posible que tu sueño se vea afectado por cómo te ves?. Estaba tan sumergido en la película, que no se dio cuenta que su hermano y pareja dormían. No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa. No puede centrarse en lo negativo ahora, debe disfrutar toda estancia con sus seres querido antes de que el tiempo se acabe, no puede desperdiciar todos estos momentos.

Despertó a su hermano para que se vaya a su habitación, luego despertó a ChangBin para que vaya a la habitación a dormir más cómodo. Ambos se fueron agotados a cada habitación mientras Felix llevaba las tazas a la cocina. Las llenó de agua, para que no se mancharan tanto, y fue a dormir junto a Seo. Entró a su habitación y vio como ChangBin seguía despierto, parece que lo estaba esperando.

-No te quedes ahí parado y ven -Dijo algo enojado el mayor-

-Voy -Se acostó junto a Seo y lo abrazó-

-¿Te dormiste? -Lee soltó una leve risita-

-No han pasado más de diez segundos desde que me acosté -Acarició el cabello de ChangBin-

-Te... -Iba a decir algo, pero no lo hizo y se le dio la espalda a Felix-

-¿Que ibas a decir? -Se acomodó para mirarlo-

-Nada -Era obvio lo que quería decir antes, no era un buen mentiroso-

Felix lo abrazó de la espalda, se acerco a el y le dijo susurrando "Te amo". Seo se volteó, lo beso y le respondió igual "Te amo". Quien diría que esas dos palabras le causarían tantas sensaciones a Lee. ¿Cómo solo tres silabas podían causar millones de sensaciones a una persona? Las palabras son más fuertes que cualquier otra cosa.


	20. Prólogo

Sus mejillas mojadas, sus ojos rojos y los gritos de su hermano pidiéndole que le abra no le impedías aspirar ese tóxico humo que provenía del cigarrillo. Una vez que su quinto cigarrillo estaba a punto de hacerle quemar sus dedos, lo apagó y tiró al suelo para sacar otro de la cajetilla. Intentó prenderlo con el encendedor, pero este se encontraba sin suficiente gas para crear la llama. Tiró con fuerza el encendedor con dirección a la puerta.

–¡Cierra el hocico! –Gritó una vez el encendedor golpeó la puerta–

Al dejar de escuchar los gritos de su hermano, se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las sabanas de su cama para seguir llorando hasta quedarse dormido.

~•~

El ruido de su teléfono lo hizo despertar de golpe. Agarró el aparato con su mano derecha, la cual de encontraba vendada y algo manchada de sangre.

–¿Aló? –Dijo con voz agotada–

–¿Hola, ChangBin? –La voz de MinHo desde la otra linea era de tristeza total, lo cual no extrañaba al menor. Sabía que esa voz significaba que pasó algo con su hermano–

–Juntemonos donde siempre –Respondió lo de siempre mientras se levantaba sin animo del sofá–

Agarro un abrigo de su armario, las llaves del departamento y salió sin avisarle a sus amigos, Kim WooJin y Bang Chan. Camino por las calles vacías y oscuras de Seúl, era bastante tarde y el frío junto a la oscuridad, por alguna extraña razón, hacían que sus emociones empeoraran. Llegó a la cafetería de siempre, la cual estaba abierta las veinticuatro horas del día, y se encontró con su amigo lleno de lágrimas.

–Cuéntame, MinHo


End file.
